Naruto Uzumaki: Soul Reaper of Konoha Redux
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is your advarge 15 year old Shinobi. That is until he met a Soul Reaper named, Rukia Kuchiki. Now with the powers of a Soul Reaper, Naruto swears to protect his family and friends, no matter what the cost. NaruXMassiveHarem
1. Season 1: Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Chapter 1

Naruto was at team sevens training area waiting for his team.

"Hey, dobe" Sasuke said as he came up.

Naruto woke up from his sleep and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Oh. Hey, teme" Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head at his blonde frined.

Naruto noticed Sakura wasn't here yet.

"Wheres Sakura? Doesn't she normally chase you around?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shurgged his shoulders.

"How the hell should I know where that useless of a teammate is? I'm not her bodyguard" Sasuke said.

Naruto scoffed.

'Way to be an ass, teme' Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura then came up to them.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped talking, and saw Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. Sasuke wanted to say something to you" Naruto said as he pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a what the fuck look.

Naruto smirks at him.

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Really?! What is it, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked as she once again became a fangirl.

Sasuke groaned and swore he was going to kill Naruto later.

Naruto whistled innocently.

Kakashi then showed up.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. I crossed to the path of life" Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Sakura said as she had enough of her sensei being late.

Kakashi shut his book closed, and eyed smiled his students.

"Well, why don't we go to the Hokages and see what type of mission he has for us?" Kakashi said as he disappered to the tower.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before they followed Kakashi to the Hokage tower

*After the mission*

"I'm home!" Naruto said as he entered his house.

Kushina and Naruko looked and saw Naruto come in.

"Welcome home, honey. How was your mission?" Kushina asked.

"Boring" Naruto stated as he sat down.

The two women giggled.

"Oh come on, Nii-chan. It couldn't be that bad" Naruko said.

Naruto looked at her and they saw scratches of a cat on his face.

"Uh...Sochi, what happend to your face?" Kushina asked.

"My team had to retrieve a cat for an old lady. And instead of attacking my teammates, it attacked _me_" Naruto said.

Kushina and Naruko couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto gave them a questioning look.

"Did I say something funny?" Naruto asked.

The girls shook their head.

"N-No, it's nothing, sweetie. Do you want something to eat? I fixed you favorite ramen" Kushina said.

Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, not tonight. I'm going to bed early" Naruto said as he got up and went up to his room.

*Naruto's room*

When Naruto closed his bedroom door, he laid on his bed and looked at the picture next to him.

Naruto grabbed the photo and looked at it.

'I wonder how your doing in heaven, Dad...' Naruto thought to himself as he holds it close before his eyes went wide.

There was a woman who appered in his room through the wall without even breaking it.

'What the hell?' Naruto asked himself.

"It's close..." The woman mutters to herself, but loud enough for Naruto to hear her.

Naruto kicked her from behind.

"Hows that for close?! Thought you'd be pretty sneaky coming into my room, didn't ya?!" Naruto asked.

Thw woman blinked in confusion before she looked at him.

"Y-You kicked me...and you can see me" The woman said.

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I can see you!" Naruto said.

The woman walked up to him and placed her hand on his face.

"Strange...no adverge human should be able to see me. You are the first human to see me" The woman said.

Naruto gave her a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked her.

The woman ignored his question, as she heard the door open.

"Are you alright, Sochi? I heard you yelling" Kushina said.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just handling a theif that got in our house" Naruto said.

Kushina gave him a questioning look.

"Theif? I didn't know there was a theif in here. Where is it?" Kushina asked.

"Huh? It's the chick thats standing next to me" Naruto said as he pointed next to him.

The woman shook her head.

"It's no use. Normal humans can't see me" The woman said.

Naruto looked at her.

"I...am a Soul Reaper" The woman finished.

*A few mintues later*

Naruto and the woman were siting in Naruto's room.

"So...your a 'Soul Reaper', who come to kill these monsters called 'Hollows', and you come from a place called the 'Soul Society' am I correct?" Naruto asked.

The woman nodded to his question.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"I believe you" Naruto said.

The woman looked at him with a confused look.

"You do?" The woman asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Of course I do. I've heard of this 'Soul Society', in books, as well as 'Soul Reapers', and 'Hollows'. Guess all that research paid off" Naruto said as he gave her a grin.

The woman blushed at his grin.

'Hes so handsome...is he...the one I'm looking for?' The woman asked herself.

Naruto looked at her.

"Hey, you alright, miss?" Naruto asked.

The woman snapped out of her daze, and nodded.

"I'm fine" The woman said.

That's when they both heard a crash coming from down stairs.

Naruto's eyes went wide and ran downstairs.

"Wait!" The woman said to him, but was ignored.

*Downstairs*

'Mom! Naruko!' Naruto thought to himself as he rush down the steps.

When he got there, he saw a huge hole in the wall and saw a Hollow.

'That's a Hollow?! I've seen them in books, but I'd never thought I'd see one for real!' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto's eyes went wide and saw what he was holding.

"Naruko!" Naruto screamed to her.

Naruko looked over, and saw her bother standing there.

"Nii-chan..." Naruko said.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and ran at the Hollow.

The Hollow was about to attack him, but the woman got infront of them, and cutted of the Hollows left arm.

**"Ugh!" The Hollow screamed in pain.**

Naruto caught Naruko, and shook her.

"Naruko! Are you alright?!" Naruto asked her.

The woman landed in front of him, while holding her sword.

"Don't worry! The Hollow hasn't eaten in of you familys souls yet!" The woman said.

Naruto blinked at her.

"He...hasn't?" Naruto asked.

"Not even the soul of your mother...who is bleeding on the floor!" The woman said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything as he looked at his mother.

The Hollow got up, and ran at the two.

The woman tried to hit it with her sword, but she got hit and slammed to a wall.

"Soul Reaper!" Naruto called out to her.

The Hollow turned to look at Naruto.

"You stupid Hollow..attacking a woman...almost killing my family...you after _my _soul, right? Then come at me like the monster you are!" Naruto said.

The Hollow licked it's lips before it came for Naruto.

The woman got up quickly, and took the hit.

"Ugh..you think it'd be over if you gave your soul to him? Then you are a fool! After he eats you, he'll just eat our souls for desert!" The woman said to him as she sat up near a wall.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I'm..sorry. I didn't know..." Naruto said.

The woman sighed.

"Would you...like to save your family?" The woman asked.

Naruto looked at her with eyes of hope.

"Is there a way? Please tell me what I have to do!" Naruto said.

The woman pointed her Zanpakuto at him.

"Theres only one way...you must become a Soul Reaper!" The woman said.

Naruto give it a thought for a moment, before he made a decision.

"Lets give you plan a shot, Soul Reaper" Naruto said.

The woman smiled at him.

"Not 'Soul Reaper', my name is Rukia Kuchiki" The now named Rukia said.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Rukia. Names Naruto Uzumaki. Lets meet again sometime" Naruto said as he grabbed her sword and aimed it at his throat.

The Hollow ran at the two.

There was a flash between Naruto and Rukia.

The Hollow then noticed his left leg got cut off.

**"Ugh!" The Hollow screamed in pain.**

When the smoke was cleared, Naruto puts his sword on his shoulder.

"That was for attacking my family, you damn Hollow!" Naruto said as he ran at him.

Rukia watched the fight with wide eyes.

'I only ment to give him half...but he took it all! What kind of human..is this child?' Rukia asked herself as she watched Naruto kill the Hollow.

Profile:

Naruto Uzumaki:

Age: 15

Hair: Yellow

Eyes: Blue

Occupation: Shinobi/Soul Reaper

Chapter 1 End

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the return of this story! I'm planning to make this one better, then the one I made in 2012. Now, here is the Harem so far I have planed for Naruto:**

**Naruto's Harem (So far):**

**1\. Kushina**

**2\. Rukia**

**3\. Naruko**

**4\. Yoruichi**

**A/N If you have any female character you want for Naruto's Harem, leave it in your review or PM me and I'll make it happen. I'll see you in the next Chapter!**


	2. Season 1: Chapter 2 A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Chapter 2

Naruto blinked as he got up.

'What a strange dream...I was dreaming of meeting a Soul Reaper...and _I _am now a Soul Reaper after I killed a Hollow' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sochi! Your breakfast is ready!" Kushina called to him.

Naruto got up and stretched.

"Well, I don't have time to think about it. I better get down there before Kaa-san yells at me" Naruto said to himself.

'And I hate it when she gets mad' Naruto thought to himself as he shivered at the thought.

*Downstairs*

When Naruto got downstiars, he was gretted by his mother and sister.

"Good morning, Sochi/Nii-chan" Both women said.

Naruto gave them a smile.

"Morning, girls" Naruto said as he sat down and began eating.

"Say, Nii-chan. Did you know there was a big hole in our house?" Naruko asked.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Hole? What 'hole'?" Naruto asked.

Naruko pointed to the huge hole at the front of the house.

"That one" Naruko said.

Naruto started to sweat.

"That was there since last night. I manged to get it fixed when I woke up. It took me till morning" Kushina said.

Naruto looked at her.

"R-Really? Sorry, but I don't know how the hole got there" Naruto said as he laughed nervously.

"That's a shame. Guess we'll have to figure it out later. You have to meet your team for a new mission today right, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Crap! I almost forgot! Thanks, Kaa-san!" Naruto said as he ate quickly and disappered to the Hokage tower.

*Hokage tower*

Naruto appered between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late, guys" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, while Sakura giggled.

Naruto looked at them with a questioning look.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" Sasuke said.

Naruto shurgged, and turned and saw Orihime next to him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Orihime-chan? What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

Orihime looked at him.

"Well, I was told to come with you on your next mission by Kakashi-sensei" Orihime said.

Naruto slapped himself.

"Right...I forgot Kakashi-sensei said you'd be on our team for a while" Naruto said.

"Son of a...are you Naruto-kun?" A girl behind him asked.

Naruto froze when he heard this voice, and turned around slowly and saw Rukia standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you!" Rukia said with a smile.

Naruto started to sweat all over.

"Oh, this is Rukia Kuchiki. She got onto our team when she moved in yesterday" Sakura said as she introduced Rukia.

Before Naruto could say anything, Rukia grabbed him and gave them a smile.

"I'm going to borrow Naruto-kun for a bit. We'll meet you at the gates" Rukia said before she dragged Naruto out of the room.

*With Naruto &amp; Rukia*

Rukia let go of his ear, and he rubbed it.

"Ow! You didn't have to pull so hard, you know!" Naruto said.

Rukia sat up against a tree.

"Sorry. But I wanted to talk to you before we went on this mission" Rukia said.

Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"What about?" Naruto asked her.

Rukia pointed to him.

"About you and your future of being a Soul Reaper" Rukia said.

Naruto sighed.

"So that wasn't a dream..." Naruto said.

Rukia nodded her head.

"Your right about not being a dream. So, what are you going to do? Are you going to help me, or are you just going to be a regular human being a Shinobi?" Rukia asked.

Naruto gave it a thought, before he sighed.

"I don't have that much of a choice, do I? Alright, I'll help you" Naruto said.

Rukia smiled at him.

"Good choice. I'll be wishing you the best of luck. We better get going or else Kakashi-sensei will be coming for us" Rukia said as she got up and left.

Naruto followed her.

*At the gates*

Naruto and Rukia appered in front of the others.

"Sorry were late, sensei. I just had to have a talk with Naruto-kun" Rukia said.

Kakashi waved his hand.

"It no problem, Rukia" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at the older man next to him.

"Sensei, who is that?" Naruto asked as he pointed to him.

Kakashi looked beside him, and intoduced the man to them.

"Naruto, Rukia, this is Tazuna. Hes the man were protecting on this mission" Kakashi said.

Tazuna bowed to Naruto.

"I thank you for accepting this mission, Uzumaki-san" Tazuna said.

Naruto waved him off.

"It's no problem, Tazuna-san" Naruto said.

Kakashi closed his book, and puts it in his pocket.

"Well, shall we get going?" Kakashi asked them.

Team seven nodded and headed out to their destination.

*Outside the gates*

Two unknown ninja were watching team seven as they headed towards Wave.

"So...who was it we were going after?" The first ninja asked.

"The bridge builder, Tazuna. And Naruto Uzumaki. Something is odd about his chakra" The second ninja said.

The first ninja raised a brow.

"Odd? How so?" The first ninja asked.

The second ninja focused on Naruto, and saw that his chakra was different then the others.

"I'm not sure. It seems like he has some new kind of...power" The second ninja said.

The first ninja puts a finger under his chin.

"Hm...strange. Well, only one way to find out" The first ninja said.

The second ninja nodded in agreement.

"Right. Lets go" The second ninja said.

The two ninja then disappered.

*With Team 7*

Team seven were walking through the forest, while Naruto and Rukia were keeping an eye out for any Hollows, or enemies.

"Mr. Tazuna. You said you came from Wave, right?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Tazuna asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, is there ninjas in Wave?" Orihime asked.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No. For Wave, they are either living on the streets, or they live in a very small apartment building" Kakashi said.

"So we shouldn't be worried about any enemies coming for us?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Kakashi patted her on the head.

"Of course not! Ha, ha" Kakashi said.

Tazuna however, looked away and said nothing.

Naruto, Rukia, and Sasuke, noticed this, but kept quiet to not worry the others.

*A few minutes later*

When team seven walked passed a puddle of water, Naruto, Rukia, and Kakashi noticed the puddle but kept walking.

A ninja jumped out of the water, and chained Kakashi.

"One little piggy" The ninja said before he killed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Orihime shouted out in fear.

Rukia looked at Naruto, who nodded.

Rukia puts on her glove, and shoved Naruto out of his body in order to be a Soul Reaper.

The two ninja then came for Rukia, but Naruto got to them first and swang his sword at them.

The two ninja tried to dodge, but were to late and were tossed a few feet away from the team.

Naruto went after them.

"Rukia? Whats wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Rukia looked at her, and smiled.

"Don't worry. Naruto is just...handling the enemies" Rukia said.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything, as he felt something strange was going on with Naruto.

*With Naruto*

Naruto slamed the two on a tree, and put his sword up against thier throat.

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look stupid? We should we tell you that?" The first ninja asked.

Naruto pressed his sword and came close to his throat.

"Because if you don't tell me, I'll kill you" Naruto said.

"Alright, alright! We'll tell ya! My name is Meizu, and this is Gozu" The now named Meizu said.

"And we're the Demon Brothers" Gozu said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"'Demon Brothers'? Never heard of you" Naruto said.

Meizu scoffed.

"Of course you didn't. Me and my brother are missing nins from Kirigakure. But were helping Master Zabuza, who is also a missing nin from Kirigakure. And he sent both of us out to kill you, and the bridge builder" Meizu said.

Naruto thought of this for a moment.

'So...this 'Zabuza' character is out to kill me and Tazuna. But for what?' Naruto asked himself.

Naruto then looked at the two brothers.

"Thanks for the advice. Your coming back with me so my sensei can figure out what to do with you" Naruto said as he puts his sword on his back, and dragged the two brothers with him.

*With Team 7*

Kakashi had the two Demon Brothers tied up to a tree, since they were knocked out.

"Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi said.

Tazuna flinched when he heard Kakashi.

"Y-Yes?" Tazuna asked.

"I would like a word with you" Kakashi said.

*With Zabuza*

"What do you mean, 'they failed'?!" A voice asked.

"Look, I'm doing the best I can, if you don't like the way I do things. Then I should kill you" Zabuza said.

Zabuza was sitting on a couch, while he was talking with the person.

The person shivered when the point of Zabuza's sword was at his throat.

"And I'll also take down...the Soul Reapers you keep telling me about. Along with...the Sharingan!" Zabuza said as his eye transformed into a demon.

Chapter 2 End

**Naruto's Harem (Final Decision):**

**1\. Kushina**

**2\. Rukia**

**3\. Naruko**

**4\. Yoruichi**

**5\. Orihime**

**6\. Temari**

**7\. Sui Feng**

**8\. Rangiku**

**9\. Mei Terumi**

**10\. Female Kyuubi**

**11\. Yugito**

**12\. Fuu**

**13\. Anko**


	3. Season 1: Chapter 3 Naruto VS Zabuza

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Chapter 3

Naruto and the others were walking through the forest, until Kakashi felt something.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi said.

When everyone looked at him in confusion, they heard sounds of a sword coming.

They all quickly ducked, and the sword hit a tree.

"Hm...so you knew I was coming, Kakashi" Zabuza said.

Kakashi eyes went wide at the voice.

"Zabuza! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza said nothing for a moment, but looked at Tazuna, Naruto, then him.

"You should know what I'm doing here, Kakashi" Zabuza said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Tazuna, before he realized.

"Your...here to kill Naruto and Mr. Tazuna, aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

Eveyone, but Naruto's, Tazuna's, Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes went wide.

"Hes here to kill...Naruto-kun and Mr. Tazuna?" Rukia asked.

"What the hell for?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"Thats what I want to know" Kakashi said.

Zabuza said nothing, but gave him a smirk.

"As you can see, I'm a very busy man. So, could you just let me kill the brat and the bridge builder? Then I'll be on my way" Zabuza said.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. Naruto is my student, and Mr. Tazuna is the man we were ordered to protect. I will protect them both, and the rest of my team, so I'm never going to hand them over to a scum like you" Kakashi said.

Zabuza got of his sword, and grabbed it.

"Then I'll have to use force!" Zabuza said as he came for Kakashi.

Kakashi lift his headband this was covering his right eye and it showed the mark of a Sharingan.

Kakashi then grabbed his kunai quickly, and ran at Zabuza.

They both clashed as Zabuza's sword hit the ground, and Kakashi's kunai hit a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Everyone but Tazuna said in worry.

Kakashi got out another kunai.

"Protect Naruto and Mr. Tazuna! Do not let Zabuza get near them!" Kakashi ordered as he went for Zabuza again.

"I'm afarid your a bit to late for that, Kakashi" Zabuza said as he appered behind Naruto and Tazuna.

Kakashi's eyes went wide.

'Shit!' Kakashi thought to himself as he ran to Naruto and Tazuna.

Before Kakashi could get to them, Zabuza was about to attack, but a sword clashed with his.

"What the hell?!" Zabuza asked.

Naruto was standing in his Soul Reaper form blocking Zabuza's attack.

"So...your the Zabuza we've heard about" Naruto said.

Zabuza gave Naruto a smirk.

"And your the Soul Reaper I've heard of" Zabuza said.

Naruto glared at him.

"That would be me. And I've also heard you've sent out the Demon Brother to kill me and Tazuna" Naruto said.

"Hmph...so they've told ya everything, huh? No matter. I'm going to kill you first!" Zabuza said as he swings his sword at Naruto.

Naruto easily blocked it, and hits Zabuza across the field.

Naruto went after Zabuza.

Orihime looked at the unknown Shinigami with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto...kun?" Orihime asked.

Rukia's eyes went wide.

'Fuck. If she sees Naruto in his human body, shes going to have a lot of questions for him' Rukia thought to herself.

*With Naruto &amp; Zabuza*

Naruto and Zabuza clashed as they threw thereselves at eachother.

"Why are you trying to kill me and Tazuna?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza smirked.

"Why else? To gain money!" Zabuza said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"So you just want to kill us for moeny? Who hired you?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza scoffed.

"Do I look stupid? Theres no way I'd tell you that" Zabuza said.

"Your right. I'm going to have to force it out of you!" Naruto said as he swing his sword at Zabuza again.

Naruto was able to land a hit, as Zabuza slammed into a tree.

"Ugh...you damn brat...I'll kill you!" Zabuza said as he got up, and went for Naruto.

But before he could do that, a needle went right threw his neck.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

Zabuza fell at that moment.

'His soul seems to be dead...but who killed him?' Naruto asked himself as he looked around to find the killer.

"I thank you for distracting him, Mr. Uzumaki" The person said.

Naruto looked up at the tree.

"Who are you...and how can you see me?" Naruto asked.

The person put a finger on its mask.

"How? Well, its quiet smiple. Since Zabuza-sama was able to see you, I am also able to see you, even though your just a soul" The person said.

Naruto glared at the person.

"Well, I'm just going to collect Zabuza-sama, and I'll be on my way" The person said as he got out of the tree, and grabbed Zabuza, and disappered.

"..." Naruto said nothing as he went back to his team.

*With team 7*

Team seven decided to camp for the night, and headed to Tazuna's place in the morning.

Naruto came out from behind the trees.

Rukia looked at him.

"How did it go?" Rukia asked.

Naruto sighed.

"Not well. When me and Zabuza were fighting, a person came out of no where and killed him. Worst of all, he could see me just as Zabuza can" Naruto said as he went back into his body.

Rukia puts a finger under her chin and went in deep thoght about what Naruto just said.

"This could mean trouble for us in the future...and one more thing, Orihime saw you clearly when you took off to fight Zabuza" Rukia said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"How?" Naruto asked.

Rukia shook her head.

"I'm not sure. But one thing I do know is, if she saw you, the rest of your team might be able to as well" Rukia said.

"Fuck...anything else I need to know?" Naruto asked.

Rukia walked away from the tree and looked at the moon.

"Not as far as I know. But, when your sensei is training Sasuke, Sakura, and Orihime, in order to fight Zabuza, and this other person you told me about, I'll be training you so that you can contorl and master you Soul Reaper powers" Rukia said.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked.

"The same time when Kakashi trains the other three. And one other thing, I'm having two people help us tomorrow with you training" Rukia said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Two others?" Naruto asked.

Rukia nodded.

"You'll get to know them tomorrow. We better get some sleep, we've got a tough road ahead of us" Rukia said.

Naruto nodded.

"Right. See ya in the morning, Rukia" Naruto said before he went to sleep.

"..." Rukia said nothing as she sighed to herself.

'I hope he will be ready for when the Soul Society notices I've been gone for more then two months...' Rukia thought to herself before she went to sleep.

*Naruto's mindscape*

Naruto blinked when he got up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

**"Your in your mindscape, kit" A voice said.**

Naruto's eyes went wide and looked around for the voice.

"Whos there?! So yourself!" Naruto said.

**The voice giggled before it spoke.**

**"Look behind you, kit" The voice said.**

Naruto looked behind up, and his jaws hit the ground.

There was a beautiful woman with red hair and red eyes, with DD-cup breasts that any man would dare to touch.

"Y-Your..." Naruto began.

**The woman giggled at his expresson.**

**"That's right. I'm the Kyubbi, and it's nice to finally meet you, Naruto-kun" The woman now known as, Kyubbi said.**

"So...Kyubbi. Your a girl?!" Naruto asked.

**Kyubbi nodded her head.**

**"That's right. Is there something wrong with it?" Kyubbi asked.**

Naruto shook his head.

"N-No! As I matter of fact, you look beautiful!" Naruto came out quickly, but his eyes widen at what he said.

**The Kyubbi blushed at his comment.**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sorry. I haven't gotten used to the fact I have a girl inside of me" Naruto said.

**The Kyubbi nodded her head in understanding.**

**"It's alright, I understand. I also understand that your a Soul Reaper. And a handsome one at that..." Kyubbi said.**

Naruto blushed at her comment.

"Uh...thanks?" Naruto said emberssed.

**The Kyubbi giggled at him.**

**"We can get more introduced later, it's morning now. Your training starts today, right?" Kyubbi asked.**

Naruto eyes went wide as he almost forgot the training.

"Right. I'll see you later, Kyubbi-chan!" Naruto said as he disappered.

**Kyubbi blushed at the sufix at the end of her name.**

**"And I'm looking forward to it, Naru-kun" Kyubbi said before she slept.**

*Outside Naruto's mindscape*

Naruto opened his eyes, and noticed at they were already at Tazuna's place.

'Who...carried me here?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Glad to see your up, Naruto-kun" Rukia said.

Naruto looked at her.

"Rukia..." Naruto said.

Rukia smiled at him.

"You better get yourself ready, your training starts today" Rukia said.

"I'm ready for what ever you throw at me" Naruto said determined.

Rukia nodded her head.

"Alright, then. Come with me" Rukia said.

Naruto followed Rukia to the training area.

*Outside*

"Here we are" Rukia said as she and Naruto was outside.

The two people looked at Naruto.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" The male asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I am. And you are?" Naruto asked.

The man smiled at him.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, and this is Yoruichi Shihoin. We are here to help you with your training" Kisuke said.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"So your the two Rukia mentioned. Alright, lets get this thing started" Naruto said before Rukia pushed him out of his body for him to be a Soul Reaper.

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi, who nodded.

"First, you'll be training with Yoruichi. She'll teach you all you need to know about Shinigami, and how too defeat them" Kisuke said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"And why whould I need to know that?" Naruto asked.

Yoruichi was the one who spoke this time.

"Remember when Rukia said she came from the Soul Society?" Yoruichi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, were she came from is the home for the Soul Reapers. Some are spirits, but they live outside of the Seireitei" Yoruichi explained.

"I see...isn't there like a Soul Reaper Academy or something where Rukia trained to be a Soul Reaper?" Naruto asked, curious to see how Rukia became a Soul Reaper.

Yoruichi smiled at the boy in front of her.

'Smart kid. You raised you children well, Kushina' Yoruichi thought to herself before she nodded at his question.

"There is. But I'll explain more later. Why don't we get you training started?" Yoruichi asked as she got in her fighting scene.

Naruto smirked and got in his fighting scene.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Naruto said.

Naruto and Yoruichi looked at each other for a minute, before running at each other and clashing their attacks.

*With Kushina*

Kushina stopped eating when she felt two souls with Naruto and Rukia.

'Well, I better get going to the area their in. They could use my help later. Besides, it's been awhile since I was in my Soul Reaper form. I wonder how Naru-kun is going to receat when he see me like this?' Kushina thought to herself before she got out of her seat, and ran off quickly to her sons location.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Season 1: Chapter 4 Mother and Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anyother seires for this story**

Chapter 4

"Ugh!" Naruto said as he got hit into a tree.

Yoruichi looked at him, and sighed.

"That's enough for today. Get some rest" Yoruichi said.

Naruto huffed as he got up.

"I can...still fight!" Naruto said.

Yoruichi sighed.

"Naruto! Yoruichi is right, you need to rest!" Rukia said worried for her friend.

"Shut up! I'm going to get strong enough in order to protect you, Rukia!" Naruto said.

A new vocie joined in.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Kushina said as she came down.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"K-Kaa-san? How did-" Naruto began but got cut off.

"That is not important right now. You will rest, or I will make you rest!" Kushina said with anger in her voice.

Naruto shivered at her anger, but did as she said, and went to rest.

Kushina sighed.

Kisuke smiled at her.

"It's been awhile since we saw you, Kushina" Kisuke said.

Kushina smirked at him.

"Indeed it has. But we'll have to catch up later. Won't we?" Kushina asked.

Kisuke nodded his head in agreement.

Kushina sighed to herself, but went to Naruto's room.

*Naruto's room*

Naruto sat on the bed, and he heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's me" Kushina said.

Naruto was slient for a minute before answering.

"Come in" Naruto said.

Kushina came in wearing a beautiful red kimono, and she sat next to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. But you need to learn that you can't keep fighting twenty-four seven. You'll tire youself out" Kushina said.

Naruto sighed.

"I know...I just want to protect everyone with the new powers I have" Naruto said.

Kushina lays her head on his shoulder.

"And you will. You just have to believe in yourself" Kushina said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything.

Kushina sighed.

"Naruto, I've got something to tell you that I've keep hidden for awhile" Kushina said.

Naruto looked at her.

"What is it, Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

Kushina took a deep breath, and came out with it.

"I...love you. More then a son" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes went wide at her words.

"Kaa-san, I..." Naruto said.

Kushina shook her head.

"You probably think I'm ridiculous. With me loving you more then a mother and son way..." Kushina said as she had her head on her knees.

To her surprise, it was Naruto who kissed her fully on the lips.

"Naruto..." Kushina said when Naruto broke the kiss.

"Kaa-san...I've also loved you more then a mother ever since Dad died. I don't want you to fell lonely ever again" Naruto said.

At the moment, Kushina had tears form into her eyes before she kissed Naruto again.

**Warning: Slight Lemon**

When the two new lovers pulled away from the kiss, Naruto pins Kushina on his bed to get a full look at her.

"Your beautiful, Kaa-san" Naruto said.

Kushina blushed.

"N-Naru-kun, please call me Kushi-chan when were alone. It doesn't fell right when you call me Kaa-san when we're alone" Kushina said.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Very well, Kushi-chan" Naruto said before he went back to kiss her on the lips.

The two stayed like that for a little, before Naruto broke the kiss and took the top of her kimono to let her DD-cup breasts join the fun.

Naruto looked at her breasts, and smiled.

"You got beautiful breasts, Kushi-chan" Naruto said.

Kushina blushed at his comment.

"You used to suck them all the time when you were little" Kushina said.

Naruto rasied a brow.

"Really? I don't seem to remember" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled.

"That was because you were just 6 years old. I had to stop you when you turned six, because your father wouldn't like what I was allowing you to do" Kushina said with slight disappoment that she had to stop him.

Naruto gave her a smile.

"Well, we won't have to worry about him anymore, will we?" Naruto asked before he sucked on Kushina's right breast while he messed with her left.

Kushina moaned quietly as she let him suck and play with her breasts.

Naruto stopped sucking on them, and smiled at her.

"You moans sound beautiful, Kushi-chan" Naruto said.

Kushina blushed in embarrassment.

"You know, you were the first to ever call me beautiful..." Kushina said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Really? What about Dad?" Naruto asked.

Kushina sighed.

"He didn't have the time for me. He said he was always 'busy' since he was the Hokage and all" Kushina said.

Naruto kissed her on the lips, then pulled away.

"Well, I'll always have time for you" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled at him and flicked his head lightly.

"And I'll be looking forward to being by your side" Kushina said lovingly.

Naruto smiled at her, and the two went back to having their time together.

**Slight Lemon End**

Naruto and Kushina huffed as they led in his bed.

"That was wonferful...I never knew you were _this _wild when it came to women" Kushina said.

Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't contorl myself" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled.

"It's alright. I haven't felt that good in awhile" Kushina said.

Naruto hummed a little, before he thought of something.

"Hey...Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked at him.

"What is it...my little Naru-kun?" Kushina asked in a sweet voice.

"What was Dad like?" Naruto asked.

Kushina understood why he asked about his father, he never met him since he died when he and his sister were born.

"Well...he was seen as a Hero, he may have been a pervert at times, but you father was a great man. He died protecting the village he loved, including his family" Kushina said as she pulled Naruto into a hug.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

Kushina's eyes sadden when he asked this.

"He...died protecting the village from the Kyubbi, which _I _was it's jailler" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"You...were a Jinchuuriki, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded her head.

"I was. But that is a different story for another time. Now let us sleep, your going to be busy the next few days. Since were talking about Kisuke and Yoruichi, who knows what they'll throw at you?" Kushina said before she laid down and got some shut eye.

Naruto looked at himself for a moment.

'I swear...I'm going to protect everyone with these new powers I have! Even if it means giving my life!' Naruto thought to himself determined to make his new goal happen.

Naruto then went to sleep, thinking of how many enemies he'll make in the future...

*2 days later*

_"Guys, we gotta run for it!" Ranga said as he came on a building._

_"Why?! Whats the rush?!" Natsu asked._

_Ragna pointed at the amount of energy was coming out of the sky._

_"Thats why, you idoit! Madara and Obito are about to use the Ten Tails to destory this world!" Ragna said._

_"Where do you suppose we go, Ragna?! If Naruto was here, he would put up a fight!" Takashi said._

_"Do you see Naruto here?! Hes gone! He and the girls were killed before the war even started!" Ragna said._

_That was when...the whole world went dark after on single attack..._

*Real world*

Naruto woke up with a groan.

'What the hell was that? Did I see the future? And...who were those people?' Naruto asked himself as he shook his head.

"I must be getting a fever or something...never mind that now. I got training to do' Naruto thought to himself before he got dressed and went to the training area.

*Training area*

When Naruto walked outside, he was gretted by Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Good morning, Naruto-san. Today, you will be learning you Zanpakuto's true name" Kisuke said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"My Zanpakuto's true name?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

Kisuke nodded.

"That's right. Every Zanpakuto has a name. The Zanpakuto inside of you is still waiting for it's owner to know it's name" Kisuke said.

Naruto seemed to understand a little more.

"Alright. Lets get started" Naruto said.

Kisuke and Yoruichi smiled at him.

"Hes a good kid eh, Kisuke?" Yoruichi whispered to her friend.

Kisuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed. I never thought _he _would have a kid" Kisuke whispered back.

Naruto didn't seem to understand.

"What are you two whispering about?" Naruto asked.

Kisuke waved a hand.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now lets get started" Kisuke said as he had Naruto go into his mindscape.

*Naruto's mindscape*

Naruto woke up, and looked around and saw that his inner world was shaped like Konoha.

"Is this...my inner world?" Naruto asked.

**"Indeed it is, young one" A voice said.**

Naruto's eyes went wide as he turned and saw a woman standing behind him.

"Are you...my Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

**The beautiful woman nodded her head.**

**"I am. And I've been looking foward in meeting you, Naru-kun. My name is... " The woman said, but Naruto could bearly hear it.**

Naruto raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't catch it" Naruto said.

**The woman sighed.**

**"Seems like my name hasn't reached you yet. It's understandable, you'll learn it once you know me more. So, why don't we get to know each other?" The woman asked with a smile.**

Naruto blinked.

"And...how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

**The woman giggled.**

**"By telling things about each other, of course! What did you think it was going to be?" The woman asked.**

Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know what? Forget I asked" Naruto said as he chuckled.

**The woman giggled.**

**"Well, we have a long day ahead of us. Which means can ge to know each other a bit better, you can probably even know my name before you leave" The woman said.**

Naruto nodded.

"Let's get started" Naruto said.

**The woman smiled at him.**

**'Hes a good kid. I'm happy to be his Zanpakuto, and...I'm also happy you even made him into a being,...' The woman thought to herself with a smile.**

**"Very well, lets get started, Naru-kun" The woman said.**

Naruto nodded at his Zanpakuto before they started to learn about each other.

*Elsewhere*

Two unknown figures were at the Akatsuki base, setting up a plan to capture our fellow blond.

"It's time...contact the others" The first one said.

The second one bowed.

"Right away, Madara-sama" The second one said as it left.

The now named Madara smirked.

"You will soon be ours, Naruto Uzumaki Kurosaki" Madara said as he walked into the base.

Chapter 4 End

**A/N Well...that was interesting, wasn't it? You should be able to guess who Naruto's father is now. By thw way, I'm also going to put other anime/manga in this story as you saw in this chapter earlier. Such as BlazBlue, Fair Tail, High School of the Dead, High School DxD, any many others. So if you have any women you want to recommend for Naruto, I'm all ears. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Season 1: Chapter 5 Enter BlazBlue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other series for this story.**

**Naruto's Harem (Complete):**

**1\. Kushina Uzumaki**

**2\. Rukia Kuchiki**

**3\. Yoruichi Shihoin**

**4\. Naruko Uzumaki**

**5\. Orihime Inoue**

**6\. Rangiku Matsumoto**

**7\. Temari**

**8\. Sui Feng**

**9\. Mei Terumi**

**10\. Female Kyuubi**

**11\. Yugito Nii**

**12\. Fuu**

**13\. Anko Mitarashi**

**14\. Retsu Unohana**

**15\. Noel Vermillion**

**16\. Tsubaki Yayoi**

**17\. Saya**

**18\. Makoto Nanaya**

**19\. Nel**

**20\. Rei Miyamoto**

**21\. Saeko Busujima**

**22\. Rias Gremory**

**23\. Akeno Himejima**

**24\. Erza Scarlet**

**25\. Lucy Heartfilia**

**26\. Mirajane Strauss**

**27\. Juvia**

**28\. Nami**

**29\. Nico Robin**

**That is alot of girls, but Naruto is to become the next heir of the Uzumaki Clan. Also, I wanted to add 16 more, at least it's not 100, right? Anyway, I decided to add these 16 since some people have requested some of them, and I wanted to add some since I'll be putting in different seires. Don't worry, I'm going to make the chapters a bit longer when the girls apper. Now lets get on to Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

It's been a few days after the training with Kisuke and Yoruichi, so Naruto and the others headed to the bridge, to let Tazuna finish his work.

However, when they left, a few enemies were watching their leave.

"So...hes the kid we've heard about?" A guy with the hat asked.

The one with the glasses nodded.

"Seems so. Why did Madara ask us of all people for help?" The one with the glasses asked.

The one with the fire magic soffed.

"Hell if I know. We just better hope _they _don't apper and try to stop us" The one with the fire magic said.

The other two had to agree with him.

"Yeah, whats worse is if _they _somehow came to this world" The one with the coat said.

"And try to take away our reward" The one with that was older said.

The one with that hat grinned.

"Well boys, we better get to it" The one with the hat said before he disappered with others following.

*With Naruto &amp; Gang*

Naruto stopped in his tracks, worrying the others.

"Naruto-kun, whats wrong?" Orihime asked.

Naruto looked around before he answered.

"There are five others following us, and they are not one of us" Naruto said.

Everyones eyes went wide.

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"I have no clue. But all I know is that their not from this world" Naruto said.

Kushina puts a finger on her chin.

"That means...someone must have sent them here, but who?" Kushina asked.

Kisuke thought about this for a moment.

"We'll have to think about it later. We have a mission to do right now, right, Kakashi?" Kisuke asked.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Right. Everyone, lets get moving. We need to get Mr. Tazuna to the bridge so he can finish his work" Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded and continued their mission.

*Unknown location*

Seven unknown people got up.

"Ow...what the hell, Rabbit? You and your ways of traveling are starting to piss me off!" One of them said.

The woman scoffed.

"Oh please, and did _you _have any other ways on getting here, Mr. Bloodedge?" The woman asked.

The now named Ragna glared at her.

"Why you little..." Ragna began.

A woman with red hair looked around.

"You can fight Rachel later, Ranga. We have to figure out where we are first" The red haired woman said.

The one next to Ragna nodded.

"Tsubaki's right, Nii-san. we don't have time for that right now" Another man said.

Ragna sighed in defeat.

"Alright, your right, Jin. But how do we figure out where we are? I see no one here" Ragna said.

The woman next to Tsubaki spoke up.

"Why don't we look around and ask where we are? I'm sure there are people in this world who know about this place" Another woman said.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with Noel. Plus, we have to find Saya and Makoto while we're at it. Because it seems those to didn't land with us" Rachel said.

Ragna looked, and noticed the two wren't there.

"Your right. We better get looking, guys" Ragna said as he started to walk away.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and left to find the other two.

*With Naruto &amp; Gang*

When Naruto and the others arrived at the bridge, they saw that other builders were lying on the floor dead.

"What the hell...happend here?" Tazuna asked one of his fellows.

"M-Monster..." Was all the builder said before he died.

Naruto and the others looked around for this 'monster' while protecting Tazuna.

'Yukihime (Ice Princess), any ideas on who it could be?' Naruto asked his Zanpakuto.

**The now named Zanpakuto Yukihime, puts a finger on her chin and went in deep thought.**

**"Maybe it has something to do with this 'Zabuza' and his teammate you told me about" Yukihime said.**

Naruto mutters something under his breath.

'God damn it. Just what I needed, a freak that wears a mask, and one that loves to kill' Naruto thought to himself.

**"Naru-kun, I sense them coming" Kyuubi said as she woke up from her sleep.**

'Where?' Naruto asked.

**"See the mist flowing around us? That's Zabuza's Hidden Mist jutsu" Kyuubi said.**

**Yukihime also sensed the Mist.**

**"Shes right, Naru-kun. I also sense them" Yukihime said.**

Naruto looked around before he heard a scream.

"Rukia!" Naruto screamed to her.

"Naruto-kun! Help!" Rukia said as she was struggling to get out of the attackers grip.

Naruto ran to them, but a few others jumped between the three.

"Hold it right there, Naruto Uzumaki" One said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, and growled.

"Your the idiots I sensed this morning! Who the hell are you people?!" Naruto asked.

Before they could answer, Ragna and the others showed up.

"We finally found you, Hazama!" Ragna said.

The now named Hazama, chuckled evily.

"Well if it isn't Rags and friends! I never thought I'd see you again. To be honest, it was getting quiet boring" Hazama said.

Rachel came in between Ragna and Hazama before Ragna could attack him.

"You never change do you, Terumi? What are you planning now?" Rachel asked.

Hazama scoffed.

"You think I'd tell you, Vampire?" Hazama asked.

Jin grabbed Yukianesa and pointed it at Hazama.

"Let the girl go, Terumi. And you'll get lease a beating from us" Jin said.

Hazama looked at his surroundings, and saw Noel and Tsubaki were in the group as well.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Vermillion and Ms. Yayoi!" Hazama said with a smile.

Tsubaki and Noel glared at the man.

"You are no longer going to contorl us, Terumi" Tsubaki said.

"You may have done it once, but you won't get another chance" Noel said.

Hazama pouted.

"Darn. And I thought I was going to get away with it this time" Hazama said.

Hazama then threw Rukia at Naruto.

Naruto caught Rukia, and she hugged him for his protection.

The other four villains looked at Hazama.

"Hazama, what are you doing?" One asked.

Hazama said nothing but disappered, along with the other four.

Ragna and the others puts their weapons bacl where they belong before looking at Naruto.

"So...hes the one you talked of?" Jin asked.

Rachel nodded her head.

"Indeed. He is the one I saw who stood a chance against Terumi" Rachel said.

Ragna scoffed.

"And how is _he _better then _m_e? I don't see the difference between the two of us" Ragna said.

Rachel sighed.

"As I told you before, you ape. He has three other powers inside of him. He already knows two, the other one, he still needs to figure who it it" Rachel said.

Ragna gained a tick mark at her comment.

"You wanna say that again, bunny leech?" Ragna asked.

As the two were fighting, Noel and Tsubaki blushed at Naruto.

'Handsome...and cute. Wait till Makoto and Saya see him' Both girls thought to themselves.

Naruto raised a brow at them.

"Er..I suppose I should give you thanks for saving Rukia. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto asked.

"Tsubaki Yayoi" Tsubaki said as she gave him a wink.

"Noel Vermillion" Noel said as she also gave him a wink.

Jin sighed and shook his head at the two.

"Jin Kisaragi" Jin said.

Ragna let out a small growl.

"Ragna the Bloodedge" Ragna said.

Rachel sighed at Ragnas attitude.

"Rachel Alucard. Sorry about this idiot. He was dropped on his head when he was a baby" Rachel said.

Ragna gained a tick mark.

"Shut it, Rabbit!" Ragna said in a annoyed voice.

Naruto was about to responed, but didn't when he got attacked by Zabuza.

"Ugh! Damn it...you sure hit hard, you bastard" Naruto said as he wiped the blood off his check.

Zabuza landed on the ground, and pointed his sword at Naruto.

"You got lucky last time, but this time I won't fail" Zabuza said.

Naruto smirked.

"Really? Then come at me, Zabuza" Naruto said.

Zabuza ran at Naruto and the two clashed together.

"Who is that freak?" Ragna asked.

Rukia sighed.

"That is Zabuza Momochi. He came at us a few days ago, along with one of his friends" Rukia said.

Tsubaki and Noel were getting worried about Naruto.

"Shouldn't we help him? Tsubaki asked.

Rukia shurgged.

"Be my guest. I'm going back to the others and help them fight his friend" Rukia said as she ran off to the others.

The five looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Jin asked.

"I say we help him. He might be able to help us find Makoto and Saya" Ragna said.

The three women nodded in agreement.

"Then it's decided. But don't come crying to me if you get hurt, Ragna" Rachel said.

Ragna scoffed.

"Like hell I would come to you for help, Rabbit" Ragna said.

Noel got in between the two.

"I hate to ruin the fight. But we got more important matters to deal with that then right now" Noel said.

Jin and Tsubaki grabbed their weapons.

"Shes right, you two. If you want to have a fight, have it later" Tsubaki said.

Jin nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to agree with Tsubaki on this one" Jin said.

Ragna and Rachel looked at each other, before they huffed and looked away.

"Whatever. Come on, guys. Lets go kick this bastards ass" Ragna said.

With that said, Ragna and the others went to help out Naruto defeat Zabuza.

*With Naruto &amp; Zabuza*

Naruto sent out shadow clones to attack Zabuza.

Zabuza tried to take on them all, but he couldn't as more came to take him down.

Naruto then came at Zabuza and punched him and sent him flying.

"Ugh...you damn brat!" Zabuza said as he got up.

Naruto smirked.

"What's wrong, Zabuza? I thought you were stronger then this" Naruto said as he started to get cocky.

Zabuza scoffed.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, brat" Zabuza said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"And what would you do, old mighty Demon of the Mist?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza's eyes went wide.

"Where did you learn that title?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto shurgged.

"The Demon Brothers told me. Since they _were _working for you. But I'm pretty sure their dead by now" Naruto said as his smirk grew.

Zabuza couldn't contorl his anger much longer, and ran at Naruto.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Zabuza said as he was about to swing his sword at him.

Ragna clashed his sword with Zabuza.

"So...your Zabuza" Ragna said.

"What's it to ya, brat?" Zabuza asked.

Ragna glared at him.

"Are you the one who took Makoto and Saya?" Ragna asked with anger in his voice.

Zabuza smirked under his mask.

"And what if I said I did? What are you going to do about it?" Zabuza asked.

Ragna swings his sword at Zabuza, which caused the mighty Demon to scream in pain.

"Your going to tell me where you took them...or I'll kill you" Ragna said trying to have his voice calm.

After Zabuza calmed down, he glared at Ragna.

"Hmph. You think I'd tell you? By the way, who the hell are you? I can already tell your not from this world" Zabuza said.

Ragna growled.

"Names Ragna The Bloodedge. Remember it well, you bastard" Ragna said.

Naruto looked at Ragna.

"Ragna, are you still looking for you friends and sibling?" Naruto asked.

Ragna turned to Naruto and nodded.

"I am. Did you sense them?" Ragna asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Their not far away. Their actually in Konoha as we speak" Naruto said.

Ragna let out a smile.

"I see, good" Ragna said.

"By the way, where are your friends and your brother? I thought they were with you?" Naruto asked.

Ragna turned back to Zabuza as he spoke.

"I ran ahead of them. By the way, we already know your a Soul Reaper" Ragna said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"How did-" Naruto got cut off.

"Rachel" Ragna said before he could finish.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. By the way, are you two in item?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Ragna turned to him with a tick mark.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Ragna asked.

Naruto chuckled at his new friends reaction.

"Oh I don't know...maybe it's because you two seem to be close to each other. So I thought you two were in item" Naruto said.

Ragna growls at him before he answered.

"Hell no! We just happen to hate each others guts! That's why we always give each others nicknames!" Ragna said.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer, and laughed his ass off.

Ragna gained a bigger tick mark on his head.

"And what the hell is so funny?!" Ragna asked in a annoyed voice.

Naruto who was trying to calm down, smirked at Ragna.

"Heh. It's nothing you need to worry about" Naruto said as he calmed down.

Ragna turned away from him as he was far to annoyed to handle the blonde Shinigami/Shinobi.

Zabuza sweat dropped at the two.

'They are going to be very troublesome' Zabuza thought to himself as he shook his head.

*With Sasuke and Haku*

Sasuke dodged another needle that was thrown by Haku.

"You dodge well, Uchiha" Haku said as he was in his Ice Mirror.

Sasuke growls.

"And you sure as hell love to throw those damn needles at me instead of actually fighting me, you prick" Sasuke said in a annoyed tone.

Haku said nothing but threw another needle at Sasuke.

Sasuke reacted in time as he grabbed his kunai, and the needle hit the ground as it went off.

Haku's eyes narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

'So he aweakend his Sharingan...he really is an Uchiha' Haku thought to himself.

Sasuke glared at him while his Sharingan was activited.

'How am I supposed to defeat this asshole? Wait...doesn't fire take out ice since it's water? Only one way to find out...' Sasuke thought to himself as he started to make signs.

Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!

As the last fire ball hit the ice mirror, Sasuke's eyes went wide.

'It didn't even make a dent!' Sasuke thought to himself.

Haku looked at Sasuke.

"I can see that your surprised. As you can see, you Fire Ball Jutsu only burns water, not ice" Haku said.

Sasuke growled in annoyance.

'He is fucking annoying. Naruto is less annoying then him' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought of a plan.

'I got it!' Sasuke thought to himself as he grabbed his kunai and threw it at Haku.

Haku was thrown out of the ice, and lands on the other side.

Sasuke ran at the ice and punched it as it started to crumble.

Haku coughed as he got up.

"So, you finally figured it out" Haku said.

Sasuke smirked.

"It's was quite easy to figure it out. All I had to do was find the real body, and hit it out of the ice, while I destoryed the ice with my fist" Sasuke said.

Haku chuckled at him.

"Your quite an opponet. I've never met anyone who could catch up with my speed" Haku said.

Sasuke huffed.

"Thanks for the complement. Now get ready to die!" Sasuke said as he ran at him.

Haku said nothing before he realized Zabuza was about to get killed.

Haku grabbed Sasuke's arm, and the boys eyes were wide.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But I can't die yet" Haku said before he disappered.

Sasuke looked around for Haku.

'Where the hell did he go?' Sasuke asked himself as he kept looking around.

*With Naruto, Ragna and Zabuza*

Naruto and Ragna were about to go in for the kill, but noticed someone got in between them.

Haku's mask broke off and coughed out blood.

"Master...Zabuza" Haku said as he was on the edge of death.

Naruto's and Ragna's eyes went wide as they jumped back in surprise.

Zabuza smirked at the two.

"Seems like you and your friend failed to kill me, Naruto Uzumaki" Zabuza said as he smirked under his mask.

*Near the bridge*

A man with a cane was walking on the bridge in order to get near Naruto and his friends, along with Zabuza and Haku.

"I'm going to make those two pay for what they did to me" The man said.

"Sir, are you sure you want to go in there? They same to have quite a team with them" One of his henchmen said.

The man nodded.

"Of course I am. Those two will regret themselves as they tried to kill me. Not to mention his party member broke my right hand" The man said as he walked towards the group.

*Back with Naruto, Ragna, Zabuza and Haku*

Naruto and Ragna just looked at the dieing Haku in shock.

"What the hell? Why would he save an ass like him? And besides, hes just a kid" Ragna said.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to agree with you there, Ragna. But I believe Haku was working with Zabuza. I heard him called him Zabuza-sama the first time we met, even though he never told me his name" Naruto said.

Ragna began to understand a little bit more as he nodded his head in understanding.

"I see...guess I'll have to be getting used to this world" Ragna said as he scratched his head.

Naruto chuckled at his friend comment.

"Don't worry, Ragna. You and your friends will get used to it. I know your friends Tsubaki and Noel have already did" Naruto said.

Ragna chuckled.

"That's only because their interested in _you_, Naruto" Ragna said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Really? Never thought of that. Even though they both winked at me" Naruto said.

Ragna let out a laugh.

"By that, it means your getting fangirl. In other words, your getting your own Harem" Ragna said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked at the thought of girls chasing him.

'Hell yeah! I'm so going to kick Sasuke's ass with this!' Naruto thought to himself.

Zabuza looked at the two before asking.

"Are you two done yapping? Because I belive it's time that I killed you both" Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword.

Naruto and Ragna got themselves ready.

That was when they heard a noise.

The three turned to the sound, and saw a man wearing a black T-shirt and pants, along with glasses.

"It seems like they made quite a mess out of you, Zabuza" The man said.

Zabuza let out a growl.

"Gato..." Zabuza said with anger in his voice.

The now named Gato, smirked at the three in front of him.

Chapter 5 End

**A/N As promised, I made this chapter longer then 1,000 words that I normally did. And as the story goes on, I will make them longer since Naruto has alot of girls for his Harem, so not to worry about anymore 1,000 words per chapter! Plus, I'm decided to make them longer in order for celebrating for the Fairy Tail anime that is returning. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! **


	6. Season 1: Chapter 6 Naruto Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other series for this story.**

Chapter 6

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gato.

'So hes the Gato Tazuna mentioned, huh?' Naruto asked himself.

Gato smirked at Zabuza.

"It seems that we've meet again, Zabuza" Gato said.

Zabuza growls.

"Gato...what are you doing here? And why did you bring all of them?" Zabuza asked as he noticed the henchmen behind Gato.

Gato said nothing, but turned to Naruto and Ragna.

"Are you the one that is named Naruto Uzumaki and Ragna The Bloodedge?" Gato asked.

Naruto's and Ragna's eyes went wide.

"How the hell did you know our names?" Ragna asked.

Gato chuckled.

"I have my ways" Gato said.

Naruto and Ragna glared at him.

Gato glanced at Haku who was long gone before he arrived.

Gato kicked Haku's face.

Naruto's and Ragna's eyes went wide, but Zabuza didn't fell anything.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked.

Gato looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Why I'm only doing what's right, of course. I'm going to get pay back since he ruined my right arm" Gato said as he kicked Haku again.

"Knock it off!" Ragna said alarmed.

Gato scoffed.

"If you want me to stop, why not make me?" Gato asked.

Naruto looked over at Zabuza.

"Aren't you going to do anything?! Wasn't he working for you?!" Naruto asked.

"..." Zabuza still said nothing.

Kakashi looked over at the boy.

"Naruto! That's enough!" Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to Kakashi with demonic eyes.

"You shut up, sensei! You have no right to talk since you sat there while me, Ragna, and Sasuke took care of them!" Naruto said in anger.

Kakashi was taken back a little when he heard the amount of anger in his student's voice.

"Whoa. Naruto buddy, calm down" Ragna said as he tried to calm his friend.

Naruto pointed at Zabuza as he spoke.

"Why should I? He could care less for anyone but himself! I know you used to fell the same way, Ranga! Just like I did!" Naruto said.

Ragna flinched as he was reminded of his past.

"All the beatings, hate, people wanting to kill you for the fact you did nothing wrong! That's what I had to go threw when I was little!" Naruto said being on the edge of tears.

Kushina ran over to her son, and hugged him.

"K-Kaa-san..." Naruto said in fear.

Kushina ran her fingers threw his red hair.

"Shh...it's alright, Sochi. I'm here now. And I won't let anything happen to you ever again, I promise" Kushina said as she quiets her son as he let out tears on her.

Everyone, even Sasuke, felt sorry for the boy that he had to go threw his life, alone and lost.

"Kid. Your life was a bit more harsher than mine was. So I apologize for hurting you and your friends" Zabuza said with kindness in his voice.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he calmed down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just following orders, right?" Naruto asked as he smiled.

Even though they couldn't see it, they were sure Zabuza smiled.

"Right...say, kid? Mind helping me with this bastard?" Zabuza asked as he jabbed a finger at Gato.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"It would be my pleasure. You want to join in, Ragna?" Naruto asked his friend.

Ragna gave him a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure" Ragna said as he grabbed his sword.

Gato looked at the three with a horrified expression.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gato said as he ran between his men.

"Yes, Sir!" The men said as they ran at the three.

Naruto, Zabuza and Ragna quickly went threw them and appered infront of Gato.

"Where do you think your going, Gato?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Gato backed up, and bumped into Ragna.

"I'm going to have some fun with you" Ragna said as he also smirked.

Gato was about to move, but Zabuza grabbed him by the neck.

"I hope you enjoy your life in hell, Gato" Zabuza said as he swings his sword and hit Gato with it.

"Ugh!' Gato said as his glasses you thrown off his face.

Naruto punched him in the stomach, and kicked him to Ragna.

Ragna grabbed his sword, and cut off his head.

Gato's lifeless head went into the water, while hus body landed on the ground.

The three turned to his henchmen.

"Who's next?" Ragna asked with a evil grin.

The rest of Gato's henchmen looked at them in horror.

"We're sorry! We'll never bother this Country again!" The henchmen said in unusion before they jumped into the water to get away.

With that, Naruto and his friends claimed their victory.

*2 weeks later*

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto and the others have defeated Gato and stayed in Wave Country.

During their stay, Naruto has met a kid named Inari, which reminded him of Konohamaru.

Inari is the son of Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and his late adoptive Father, Kaiza.

*With Naruto*

Naruto was in his room since their stay, he then head a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Kushina, Tsubaki and Noel" Kushina answered.

Naruto smiled at the sound of his mothers/girlfriends voice.

"Come in" Naruto said.

The three ladies came in, and Noel closed the door and locked it.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" Naruto asked.

The three women blushed.

"W-Well, we were wondering if you planned on doing anything today?" Tsubaki asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not as far as I know. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Well...we just thought we could hang out with you today" Noel said.

"And have some _fun_" Kushina said with a purr.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

"W-Well, I uh..." Naruto was at lost for words.

The three women giggled at him.

"Please, Naru-kun? Me and Noel want to show our thanks for helping us" Tsubaki said with a purr.

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but we can't take to long. We have be getting back to Konoha" Naruto said.

Tsubaki and Noel peeked him on the cheek, while Kushina kissed him on the lips.

"Your the best, Naru-kun!" Noel said with a purr.

Naruto didn't say anything as he was too emberessed.

**Warning: Lemon**

Tsubaki pushed Naruto onto the bed, and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto kissed back as he was starting to enjoy it.

Tsubaki pulled away and smiled at him.

"Your so cute, Naru-kun" Tsubaki said.

Naruto blushed.

"Uh...thanks?" Naruto said before he felt Noel touch his member.

Naruto blushed deeper as Noel pulled his pants and underware off.

Noel gasped at how big it was.

"It's...so big" Noel said as she touched it.

Tsubaki also looked at it, and touched it.

"Your right, Noel. Think we'll be able to take it in us?" Tsubaki asked.

Noel nodded.

"I'm sure it will fit, Tsubaki! It _is _Naru-kun, after all" Noel said.

Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement.

Kushina giggled at the two.

Noel and Tsubaki looked at her.

"Is something funny, Kushina-san?" Tsubaki asked.

Kushina waved a hand at them.

"No, no. Well, it's just you haven't seen how _wild _Naru-kun can be towards us women" Kushina said.

Naruto blushed in emberesment.

"K-Kushi-chan!" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled at her son and peeked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm just messing with you, Naru-kun" Kushina said as she started to take off her clothes.

Tsubaki and Noel followed her as they did the same.

Naruto was on the edge of having a nosebleed.

Tsubaki had a beautiful body with D-cup breasts, and Noel also had a beautiful body with D-cup breasts.

Tsubaki and Noel looked at the shocked Naruto.

The two blushed at his stare.

"P-Please don't stare to much, Naru-kun..." Tsubaki said.

"It...makes us fell uncomfortable" Noel said.

Naruto shook his head as reality came back to him.

"R-Right, sorry" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled.

"You two should have been there when he saw how huge mine were. After me and him had sex, I promised him that he can suck them anytime for milk" Kushina said as she winked at him, which caused him to blush deeply.

Tsubaki and Noel blinked.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to let him start today, do you ladies want him to suck your breasts for milk everyday, to make him fell good?" Kushina asked.

The two women blushed, but nodded at her comment.

Kushina turned to her son/lover, and smiled.

"Looks like you got 2 more girls on your list, Naru-kun" Kushina said seductively.

Naruto blushed at the memory of his mother telling him that he was to be the next Uzumaki Heir, and he can me more than 1 girl.

Tsubaki took this time to get down on her knees, and puts his cock between her breasts, and started to give him a blowjob.

Noel joined in and the two womens breasts pressed against each other each time as they each took turns on licking his dick.

Naruto moaned as he let the two ladies continue their blowjob.

Kushina sat next to Naruto on the bed, and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto moaned into the kiss.

Kushina pushed her tounge into Naruto's mouth, and started to lick all that was there.

As the two were making out, Tsubaki grabbed Naruto's cock, and started to lick it as she moved her breasts while it was still between them.

Noel watched as her bestfriend sucked on her new boyfriends cock.

As Kushina pulled away from the kiss, Naruto moaned as he felt Tsubaki's warm tounge and mouth sucking on his cock.

After a few minutes, Naruto couldn't take it any longer.

"Tsu-chan! I'm about to cum!" Naruto said.

Tsubaki looked up at him as she still sucked his cock.

Naruto realeses all that he could into Tsubaki's mouth.

Tsubaki gulped it all down, and pulled away as the last of his cum went in her.

"Phew...you sure came alot, Naru-kun. And your still so hard" Tsubaki said as she rubbed his cock.

Kushina giggled while Naruto moaned.

"Of course he is. He _is _the Nine Tails Demon holder, so he can cum more than just 1 time. When me and him did it, he came about 4 times" Kushina said.

Tsubaki's and Noel's cheeks went red when she said it.

Naruto let out a growl.

The three women looked at him.

Naruto jumped off the bed, and landed on Tsubaki as he pushed her to the ground.

"Eek! What are you doing, Naru-kun?!~" Tsubaki asked as she moaned when she felt Naruto touch her breasts.

Naruto kissed her on the lips as she finally calmed a little when she flet his warmth.

Naruto pulled away and smiled at her.

"Sorry, Tsu-chan. I just couldn't help myself. You and Noel-chan have such beautiful bodies, I couldn't ignore it any longer" Naruto said.

Tsubaki and Noel blushed at his words.

Naruto then realized something.

"By the way, when we're done here, I'm going to mark you ladies as my mates" Naruto said.

The three women blushed.

"Y-You can mark us?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Yup. I learned the mark last night" Naruto said.

The the women looked at each other before coming up with a decision.

"Of course we would love to be your mates, Naru-kun" Noel said.

"And we'll ever be by your side and protect you" Tsubaki added.

"No matter what the cost" Kushina finished.

Naruto smiled at the three girls.

"And I thank you for that, ladies" Naruto said.

Naruto and the girls then went back to have their fun.

**Lemon End**

After Naruto bites the three, they snuggled against him. Noel with his right arm, Tsubaki on his left, and Kushina on his chest.

"That was amazing, girls" Naruto said with a smile.

The three blushed.

"T-Thank you, Naru-kun. We won't let you down" The three women said.

Naruto smiled at them.

"I will also protect you with my life, I swear it. It would be a shame to see you ladies hurt yourselves beacuse of me" Naruto said as he kissed them on the forehead before the four went to sleep.

*Next day*

Naruto, his team, and his new friends, were standing outside as they were about to take their departure.

"Leaving already, kid?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Me and the others have some people waiting for us at Konoha. What are you planning to do now, Zabuza?" Naruto asked his fellow swordman.

Zabuza shrugged.

"Start a new life, I guess. Might as well enjoy the peace in quiet before trouble comes, you know?" Zabuza said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled at him.

"Right. Well, take care, guys. We'll come visit again soon" Naruto said before he and the others made their departure.

Tazuna sighed as they left.

"That kid...it's going to be quiet here without them" Tazuna said.

"Yes, but what should we name the bridge, father?" Tsunami asked.

Tazuna puts a finger under his chin.

"Why not call it the Great Naruto Bridge?" Zabuza suggested.

"'The Great Naruto Bridge', huh? That does have a good ring to it" Tazuna said.

*Later that night*

Two unknown figure were standing watching as Naruto and the others went into Konoha and met up with Makoto and Saya.

"Capture or kill...doesn't it seem to be a bit over board, Captain?" One asked.

The Captain looked at him.

"It makes no concern to me. I only follow orders that the Captain General gives" The Captain said.

The person next to him sighed.

"Of course you do, Captain. You don't even care about her" The person mumbled.

The Captain heard him, but didn't say anything.

"Let's get going, Renji. We have work to do" The Captain said before he disappered.

"Yes, Sir!" The now named Renji said before he disappered.

*Unknown location*

The four females groaned as they got up.

"The Master can be so hard with us when it comes to this kind of travel" The blonde haired woman said.

The older one of the group giggled.

"Well, he _is _the Master of Fairy Tail. So he can be a little bit hard sometimes" The white haired woman said.

The red head looked around.

"Hey, girls? Where are Natsu and Gray?" The red head woman asked.

The three other women looked around.

"Shes right, Natsu and Gray aren't here" The blue haired woman said.

The blonde woman sighed.

"Those two...they better not get into trouble while we're away" The blonde haired said.

The red haired woman nodded in agreement.

"Your right. We can worry about them later. Let's figure out were we are first" The red haired woman said.

The three nodded in agreement and went to get some answers.

*Uzumaki household*

When Naruto and the gang got to Naruto's and Kushina's place, Ragna whistled at the sight.

"You guys sure now how to get a mansion, don't you?" Ragna asked.

Kushina giggled.

"When he was alive, me and Ichigo brought this place before Naruto and Naruko were even born" Kushina said.

Makoto's eyes glowed when she saw the mansion.

"So, this is where we're going to be staying?" Makoto asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Yup! You girls are Naru-kun's future wives, right? So you girls and you friends deserve to live here" Kushina said.

Tsubaki and the girls blushed at the memory.

When they returned, Naruto placed a mark on Makoto, Saya, Rukia and Orihime.

"We thank you for your kindness, Kushina-san, Naru-kun" Saya said.

Kushina waved a hand in front of her.

"Just call me Kushina. I don't like formalities" Kushina said.

Naruto chuckled at his mothers words.

"Well, shall we go in and give you your rooms, everyone?" Naruto asked.

Everyone but Kushina nodded in agreement.

"You guys go on ahead. I have some...business to take care of" Kushina said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his mother in questioning, but didn't bother to ask and took everyone inside.

When Naruto and the others safely went in, Kushina glared at the darkness.

"You can come out now, Byakuya, Renji" Kushina said.

Byakuya and Renji stepped out of the shadows.

"It's a pleasure on seeing you again, Kushina" Byakuya said.

Renji bowed to the red head.

"Kushina-sama" Renji said.

Kushina waved her hand.

"Don't be so formal, Renji. You and Byakuya should know by now that my days as a Captain are over" Kushina said.

Byakuya nodded his head in understand.

"True, your days as a Captain are over. But we are simply here to see my grandson and granddaughter" Byakuya said.

Kushina sighed and rubbed her head.

"I did promise you that you'd be their uncle, didn't? Damn me for saying those words before I left" Kushina mutters.

Byakuya chuckled.

"Oh come now, I've been wanting to meet Naruto and Naruko since they was born. I also now that Rukia gave Naruto powers of a Soul Reaper" Byakuya said.

Kushina's eyes went wide.

"How did you-" Kushina began.

"Know? You wouldn't know that I could sense Rukia's powers droping out of her, right? I am her brother, after all" Byakuya said.

Kushina glared at him.

"Are you here to take Rukia-chan back to the Soul Society?" Kushina asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"No. My sister is enjoying her life better then she did in the Soul Society. Besides, me and Renji are here to help you train Naruto so that he can be prepared on when they _do _come to get her" Byakuya said.

Kushina nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's get inside before they tear the place apart" Kushina said before she disappered in the house.

When she was gone, Renji decided to say it.

"Captain?" Renji asked.

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant.

"What is it, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Women like her scare me" Renji said.

Byakuya nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed" Byakuya said.

Byakuya and Renji then headed into the house.

*Inside*

When they got in, they saw two boys playing around.

"Naruto, get ready to catch!" Ranga said as he was holding the football.

Naruto smacked his fist on his hand.

"I'm ready! I swear if I catch this, your gonna run around the village naked!" Naruto said.

Ragna scoffed.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Ragna said before he threw the ball.

Naruto got ready to catch it, but noticed that his mother/girlfriend grabbed the ball with red eyes looking at the both of them, deadly.

**"What did I say about throwing things in the house, boys?" Kushina asked in a very dark voice.**

Naruto and Ragna gulped at her anger.

"To not to..." Naruto and Ragna said.

Kushina turned back to her normal self, and smiled.

"Good. And Naruto, you have company" Kushina said.

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Kushina giggled.

"Thier right behind you. And don't worry, their not enemies" Kushina said.

Naruto turned around, and saw Byakuya and Renji standing there.

"Hello, Naruto. It's nice to finally seen you grown up" Byakuya said.

Naruto looked at them in question.

"Kaa-san, who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, their Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 6. And Byakuya is also your uncle, while Renji is your cousin" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What? I had a family from the Soul Society?" Naruto questioned.

Kushina nodded.

"You did. And one other thing, you are also releated to the Uchiha" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I'm...releated to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It was because of me, I was once Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha. But I am now Kushina Uzumaki Kurosaki" Kushina said.

Naruto didn't know what to say...before he passed out.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Season 1: Chapter 7 New Team & Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other series for this story.**

Chapter 7

When it came to morning, Naruto opened his eyes and was about to have a nosebleed.

You may be wondering why Naruto reacted like that? Well...he woke up with a pair of D cup breasts in his face.

"Zzzz..." Makoto said as she slept.

Naruto tried to calm himself down.

'Calm down, Naruto! It's just Makoto sleeping on you...but she put my face between her breasts!' Naruto thought to himself as he started to sweat.

Makoto yawned cutely as she got up, and noticed Naruto looking at her.

"Good morning, Naru-kun" Makoto said sweetly.

"M-Morning, Makoto-chan..." Naruto said as he gasped for air.

Before he could get up, Makoto pushed him back on the bed.

"M-Makoto-chan? What are you-MMM!" Naruto said before Makoto pressed her lips against his.

Makoto pulled away, and warped her arms around Naruto.

"You are going to relax today, and hang out with us girls. We want to get to know our future husband better" Makoto said seductively.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

Makoto giggled at him, then grabbed his arm, and headed downstairs.

*Downstairs*

The girls were waiting downstairs for Naruto and Makoto.

"Were are we going with Naru-kun today?" Orihime asked.

Kushina puts a finger under her chin while she thinks.

"I'm thinking of going to the Hot Springs today. It's beautiful outside today, don't you think?" Kushina asked as she was looking outside.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is. Hopefully Naru-kun won't have any missions today" Rukia said.

Kushina waved her hand.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Kushina said.

The girls looked at her.

"What did you do, Kushina-san?" Saya asked.

Kushina laughed a little while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well..." Kushina started.

*Meanwhile: Kakashi's place*

Kakashi was sleeping as he was thinking of his book.

'Zzzz...boobies...zzz...bobbies...' Kakashi thought to himself as he slept.

That was when Kakashi smells smoke coming from the hallway.

Kakashi opened his eyes and sat up.

'What the hell? I don't remember making anything this morning' Kakashi thought to himself as he went to open the door and his eyes went wide.

"My...house...it's on fire!" Kakashi said as he dives out of the house.

When he landed outside, he saw a note.

"A note?" Kakashi asked as he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kakashi:_

_Hope you enjoy your house on fire! That's payback for looking at us women in the Hot Springs!_

_\- Kushina_

Kakashi gained a tick mark.

"Damn you, Kushina!" Kakashi said while his house continued to burn.

*Meanwhile: Sasuke's place*

Sasuke sighed as he got up and went to fix him something to eat.

Before he reached the kitchen, he noticed a package sitting on his table.

'What the hell? I don't remember ordering anything' Sasuke thought to himself before he opened it and noticed it was a bomb.

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he threw the bomb to get it out of the house, but it landed back inside.

5...

Sasuke quickly grabbed the bomb and tried to find a place so it wouldn't kill him.

4...

'Crap! Come on, Sasuke! You gotta place it somewhere, anywhere!' Sasuke thought to himself as he figured out something.

3...

'That's it!' Sasuke thought to himself as he ran to Itachi's room.

2...

Sasuke quickly opened the door and threw the bomb in.

1!

**Boom!**

Sasuke sighed in relief and read the note that was placed on the bomb.

_Dear Sasuke:_

_Hope you enjoyed the bomb I gave you! You should now know not to mess with the Uzumaki Clan!_

_\- Kushina_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, and crumbled the note.

"Damn you...Uzumaki's" Sasuke said.

*Back at the Uzumaki household*

"Let's just say...that it wasn't a...pleasant sight" Kushina said as she was far to emberssed to speak about it.

Tsubaki sighed.

"What did you do?" Tsubaki asked.

Kushina rubbed her neck in emberssment.

"I kinda lit Kakashi's house on fire, and gave Sasuke a bomb" Kushina said.

The girls sweat dropped.

"You do know they are going to have to find some place to live now, right?" Noel asked.

Kushina shurgged.

"That's not my problem. Their gonna have to look for a house on their own" Kushina said.

Naruto and Makoto arrived after they finished their talking.

"What the hell were you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Makoto nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm wonder the same thing as well" Makoto said.

Kushina waved a hand.

"It's nothing you two need to worry about" Kushina said.

Naruto and Makoto gave her a questioning look, before they decided to let it go.

A knock was heard on the door.

Kushina answered it.

"Hello? If your here for Naruto, hes off for today" Kushina said.

The ANBU looked at her.

"Are you Kushina Uzumaki?" The ANBU asked.

Kushina nodded her head.

"That would be me" Kushina said.

The ANBU nodded his head in understanding.

"Come with me, bring your son as well. The Hokage wishes to see the both of you" The ANBU said before he started to walk away

Naruto and Kushina looked at each other, before they followed the ANBU.

*Hokage's Office*

When Naruto and Kushina reached the Office , Kushina was about to knock before they heard Hiruzen's voice.

"Come in, Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan" Hiruzen said.

The two Uzumaki's entered the room.

Hiruzen smiled at them.

"Take a seat, please" Hiruzen said.

Naruto and Kushina did as they were told, and took their seats.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but why did you call us, Hokage-sama?" Kushina asked.

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe was was blowing on, and took out two scrolls, and a Zanpakuto.

Kushina's and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that...?" Kushina asked before she was cut off.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes. These scrolls are from your late husband, one for you, and one for Naruto. He also wants Naruto to have his Zanpakuto" Hiruzen said.

Naruto was a bit surprised at the gifts.

"O-Old man, I don't think I'm-" Naruto began.

Hiruzen smiled at him.

"Of course you are. He wanted you to have it when you became a Soul Reaper" Hiruzen said.

"But I'm only a Substitute" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded his head in understanding.

"I know you only became a Substitute Soul Reaper in mid May, but your father wanted you to take his place when he died. He wanted you to become a _true _Soul Reaper, just like he was" Hiruzen explained.

Naruto looked at the sword and scroll, before he took it and gripped them.

Kushina also took her scroll, and hugged it tightly on her chest.

"Now, the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is the Chunin Exams and as well as a new Team" Hiruzen said.

Naruto and Kushina raised a brow.

"A new Team? Why whould we need a new team?" Kushina asked confused.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"Because my dear Kushina, you are going to be the team Squad leader while Naruto here is going to be your first member" Hiruzen said.

The two blinked.

"Eh?!" The two asked.

Hiruzen raised a brow.

"Is their a problem?" Hiruzen asked.

The two shook their head.

"Of course their isn't! So...whos the other two that are on the team?" Kushina asked.

Hiruzen smirked.

"Rukia and Tsubaki. Oh, and I also want to add in Erza as well" Hiruzen said.

Kushina raised a brow.

"Erza? Who is that?" Kushina asked.

There was then a voice coming from behind them.

"That would be me, Kushina-san" The red head woman, now known as Erza said.

Naruto and Kushina jumped at her voice.

"Please don't scare me like that again. And I welcome you to this team, Erza-chan" Kushina said.

Erza nodded her head.

Naruto whistled at the sight.

"Sexy" Naruto said before he earned a fist on the head by Kushina, while Erza blushed at his comment.

Hiruzen chuckled at the group, before handing Kushina a Jounin vest along with three headbands and Chunin Exams papers.

"Here are you things, Kushina-san. And make sure to give Rukia and Tsubaki their headbands. And here is your headband, Erza-san" Hiruzen said as he handed Erza the Leaf headband.

Erza grabbed it, and palces it across her head.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Erza said as she was finshed tieing her headband on her head.

Hiruzen nodded hi head.

"You three better head home, it's getting late" Hiruzen said before he went back to doing that every Hokage despise's, paperwork.

The three headed gave their goodbyes, and headed home.

*Late that night*

Naruto was in his bedroom looking at the scroll and sword that his father wanted him to have.

'First things first, lets see what he wrote in that scroll' Naruto thought to himself before he opened it.

_Dear Naruto:_

_If your reading this, it means that I'm probably dead. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you grew up, but your mother Kushina, and your little sister Naruko, were there to watch you. When you two were born, you have no idea how happy you made your mom and me, we were parents to twins! We couldn't have asked anything better then that. Also, I'm giving you my Zanpakuto, because I thought you could one day handle him. I'll let him say his name when it come to that time. You may not be able here him the first time, but that gives you time to understand him better, right? Also, look out for your mother and sister for me, they can sometimes be a handful when I'm not around._

_\- Love Ichigo (Fourth Hokage &amp; Father)_

Tears started to come down Naruto's cheeks.

"Thank you, Dad..." Naruto said before he cried himself to sleep.

*With Kushina*

When Kushina opened her scroll, she saw a photo of her, Ichigo, Naruto and Naruko when they were born.

_Dear Kushina:_

_I'm sorry I died the day these two were born, Kushina. But I had to do it for the village. Even though we fought that one night and hadn't spoken a word since, you late me go without saying a word. I'm sorry for hurting you that much, but I believed in my son and daughter to overpower Kyubbi and contorl her powerful energy. It's every parents right to believe in their kids. So watch over them for me, and be happy on when you find someone you love again._

_\- Love Ichigo (Fourth Hokage &amp; Husband)_

Tears ran down Kushina's cheeks.

'Ichi-kun...' Kushina thought to herself before she heard a knock on the door.

"Kaa-san? Are you alright?" Naruko asked as she entered.

Kushina wiped her tears away, and got up and hugged Naruko.

"Kaa-san?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

Kushina ran her hand threw her hair.

"Shh...just sleep with Kaa-san tonight, Naru-chan. And get you brother, please? I want us to sleep together tonight" Kushina said.

Naruko blushed before she nodded and went to get her brother.

*10 minutes later*

Naruto and Naruko entered the room.

"Are you alright, Kaa-san? I heard from Naruko" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded her head.

"I'm fine, sochi. I just want the three of us to sleep together as a family tonight" Kushina said with her cheeks slightly pink.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, Kaa-san. Come on, Naruko" Naruto said as he headed for bed.

"Right, Nii-san!" Naruko said as she joined her brother and mother in bed.

Before the three went to bed, Kushina decided to say it.

"Naruto, Naruko, you two make me so happy to be a mother" Kushina said as tears went down her cheeks.

Naruto and Naruko looked at their mother in worry.

"Kaa-san, are you sure your alright? Your not getting sick or anything, are you?" Naruto asked.

Kushina shook her head as she wiped her tears.

"No, I'm alright. Tomorrow...can we do something together as a family before the Exams?" Kushina asked her children.

Naruto and Naruko nodded their heads.

"Of course, Kaa-san! We are your kids, after all!" Both kids chirped to thier mother.

Kushina smiled at her children, and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much, Naruto, Naruko..." Kushina said before the Uzumaki family fell to sleep.

*Meanwhile: Soul Society*

A Soul Reaper came to the Head Captain.

"Any reports from Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sir! We haven't heard a single word since their departure to Konohagakure in order to capture criminal Rukia Kuchiki!" The Soul Reaper said as he bowed to him.

Yamamoto sighed in fusturation.

"I see...you are dismissed" Yamamoto said.

"Yes, Sir!" The Soul Reaper said before he disappered.

Yamamoto looked outside as he thought.

'Just what are you up to...Byakuya? Renji? Guess I have no choice but to send in Hitsugaya and Rangiku...' Yamamoto thought to himself before he sends his Lieutenant to get them.

'We are coming to declare war on you...Naruto Uzumaki...you are just way to powerful for any of us' Yamamoto thought to himself before he went back to work.

Chapter 7 End

**A/N I'm sorry for this chapter being short, but I caught a cold late Wednesday night, and I'm not felling so well. But I'll try my best to keep you guys entertained and have the next chapter a bit longer since it'll focus on the Uzumaki family &amp; Part 1 of the Chunin Exams, so I hope to see you then!**

**Updated: Sunday, April 13, 2014**


	8. Season 1: Chapter 8 Test 1 & Special 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other seires for this story**

Chapter 8

Naruto, Tsubaki, Erza, and Rukia were all waiting for their sensei, Kushina.

"Ugh...why do we have to come so early?" Naruto grumbled as he was half asleep.

Rukia sighed as she was by his side.

"Kushina-san wanted us to come here at 6:00 sharp, but it's only 5:55 AM, so she'll be here in 5 minutes. So quit complaining" Rukia told him.

Naruto groaned.

"Alright, I get it! Geez, bitch..." Naruto muttered.

Rukia sent him a glare.

**"What was that?" Rukia asked in a demonic voice.**

Naruto gulped.

"N-Nothing, Rukia-chan" Naruto said.

Rukia huffed and looked away.

Naruto sighed in relief, glad he wasn't going to get killed by one of his girlfriends, that would be the worst.

Kushina then showed up wearing her Jounin Vest along with her Leaf head band.

"Looks like your all here, good. We can start right away" Kushina said.

Everyone payed attention as Kushina pulls out Chunin Exam forms.

"These are the Chunin Exam forms, I signed the four of you up for the Chunin Exams. This will be your first mission as a new team" Kushina said she handed everyone a form.

Naruto, Tsubaki, Erza, and Rukia looked at the forms.

"Sensei? Why are we taking the Exam so early?" Erza asked.

Kushina smiled at her.

"Because I know you four will do your best in these Exams. Now, I want you to fill these out by 12:00 tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting for you at the Academy. That's all, make sure to get some sleep and training done for tomorrow. You'll be busy for the next few days" Kushina said before she disappered.

The four looked at each other, before they walked in the village while looking at the forms.

"There you are, baka!" Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked towards them.

Naruto and his team looked up, and saw the two.

"God damn it" Naruto mumbles.

Sakura punched Naruto on the head.

"Where the hell were you, idoit?! Do you realize you made me and Sasuke-kun go through Kakashi-sensei's lecture?!" Sakura asked with a tick mark forming on her head.

Naruto sighed.

"Sorry, Sakura. But I'm _not _on team 7 anymore" Naruto stated calmly.

Sakura blinked.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Are you dafe? I said I'm _not _part of team 7 anymore" Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed.

"I believe him, Sakura. If the dobe doesn't want to be part of our team, than let him leave" Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled, which caused Sasuke and Sakura to look at him.

"What are you chuckling about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto continued to chuckle.

"Oh I was just thinking how hard your life is going to be without me there, beacuse you need a three men cell to enter the Chunin Exams that are coming up" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura rasied their brows.

"Chunin Exams? What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and the girls began to walk off.

"Like I'd tell _you_, Uchiha. I'll let Hatake tell you at your meeting today. Oh, and if you do enter, good luck facing off my team" Naruto said before they completly walked off.

*Next morning*

Naruto, Tsubaki, Rukia, and Erza looked at the Academy door.

"Looks like this is it. You girls have your forms?" Naruto asked.

The girls nodded.

Naruto grinned.

"Alright, lets get in there and kick some ass!" Naruto said as he opened the Academy doors.

Naruto and the girls walked in to go meet Kushina, who was waiting for them on floor 3, room 302.

*Room 302*

Kushina looked from her spot to her team, and grinned.

"You decided to enter, did ya?" Kushina asked.

Naruto and the girls nodded.

"Yes. We wanted to show you that we are stong enough to protect ourselves, Kushina-sensei" Tsubaki said.

Kushina chuckled.

"I already know that you'd kick their asses, so go in their in do it!" Kushina said as she looked at the door.

The four nodded, and Erza and Rukia opened the doors.

*Inside*

When the four walked in, they saw _alot _of ninja looking at them.

"Damn...I didn't know there'd be _this_ many to take the Exams" Naruto said as he looked around, while the girls nodded in agreement.

"There has to be at least over 100 people here, and they all seem to be experienced" Erza said.

A voice came up to them.

"Well, well! If it isn't the dobe" Kiba said as he and his team walked up.

Team 12 glared at them.

"Except for _them_" Rukia said with a sigh.

Naruto turned to Kiba.

"What the hell do you want, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba crossed his arms.

"That's not the way to greet a friend, Naruto" Kiba said.

Naruto scoffed.

"Like anyone would be friends with you, Dog Breath" Naruto said.

Kiba gained a tick mark.

"Why you..." Kiba said.

This is Team 8, it's members are Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, their sensei is Kurenai Yuhi.

Kiba is the main squad leader for Team 8, he is a loud mouth, and he also loves his dog, Akamaru. Kiba has a sister named Hana Inuzuka, and a mother named Tsume Inuzuka.

Hinata is the second member, she always shy around Naruto, he doesn't know why, but every time they see each other, she would either pass out, or sudder his name.

And finally, Shino is the third member, he uses bugs for chakra, the Aburame family always has their body covered with bugs in them.

"Would you guys mind keeping it down? You guys always talk so loudly" Shikamaru said as he and his team came towards them.

Naruto smirked at the sound of Shikamaru's voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't Shikamaru, also known as the lazy ass in Konoha" Naruto said which caused the girls to giggle while the boys but Shikamaru chuckled.

Shikamaru groaned at the nickname.

"Enough with that crap already" Shikamaru said.

This is Team 9, it's members are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, their sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Shikamaru is the main squad leader, he is one of the smartest and lazyest, (In Naruto's case), in Konoha.

Ino is the second member and another fangirl for Sasuke, she and Sakura are rivals to see which one will win Sasuke's heart.

And finally, Choji Akimichi is the third member, all he does is eat and keeps getting fat. (Don't say that to him face-to-face or he'll get pissed!).

Ino noticed that Sasuke and Sakura wren't with Naruto.

"By the way, Naruto. Wheres Sasuke and Sakura?" Ino asked her friend.

Naruto shurgged.

"Hell if I know. I'm not part of team 7 anymore" Naruto said.

Everyone but the girls on Naruto's team, blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? You were assigned to team 7 when we were assigned teams in the Academy!" Kiba said.

Naruto put his arms over his head as he told them.

"Have you heard that their was a new team since today? That's me, Rukia, Tsubaki and Erza. My mother is our sensei" Naruto said lazyily.

Before they could say anything, Naruto was attacked by Hazama.

"Naruto-kun!/Naruto!" Everyone yelled, worried for the red head.

Naruto growled.

"You! So your taking this Exam, huh?!" Naruto asked angerily.

Hamaza smirked.

"Ding, ding! You got that right, Naruto pal!" Hazama said.

Naruto glared at him.

"I am not your pal! Nor would I want to be!" Naruto said.

Before Hazama could attack, Ragna clashed his sword with his.

"Ragna?!" Naruto and the others asked surprised.

Ragna glanced at them, and grinned.

"Yo. Good to see you, Naruto" Ragna said.

Naruto sighed in relief for the fact that he was saved.

"Yeah...same here. But what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Before Ragna could say anything, Naruto noticed a Leaf headband on his head.

"Ragna...is that?" Naruto asked.

Ragna smirked.

"You noticed it, huh? Yeah, it is. Starting today, me and the others are on your team now, including Erza's friends" Ragna said as he pointed to the door.

Naruto and the others looked at the door, and before he knew it, Naruto was tackled to the ground by Noel and Orihime.

"Thank god your alright, Naruto-kun!" Orihime said.

Noel nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah! We were worried about you when you got attacked by Terumi" Noel said.

A new voice joined in.

"So this is the Naruto Uzumaki we've heard about" Mirajane said.

A woman gigled.

"He looks pretty cute" Lucy said.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement.

"That he does, Lucy. By the way, Erza, we found Natsu and Gray" Juvia said as she pointed to her right.

Natsu and Gray glared at her.

"We could have found you earlier, but an asshole got in our way" Natsu said.

Erza sighed.

"It's fine, did you take care of the enemy?" Erza asked.

Gray shook his head.

"No, he got away. We tried to go after him, but a guy with black hair and red eyes got in the way" Gray said.

Naruto flinched as he heard the details.

'A man with black hair and red eyes...could it be-' Naruto thought to himself before he was cut off from his thought.

Natsu looked over to Naruto.

"Your Naruto, huh?" Natsu asked.

Naruto looked at Natsu and nodded.

"That's right. Names Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" Naruto asked.

Natsu grinned.

"Nice to meet ya. Names Natsu Dragneel, the Ice Princess next to me is Gray Fullbuster" Natsu said as he introduced his and Gray's name.

Gray gained a tick mark.

"What the hell did you call me, Flame Brain?!" Gray asked.

"You heard me, Ice Queen!" Natsu said.

Gray and Natsu were about to attack, but Erza hit them on the head.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Erza said.

Naruto and the others sweat dropped.

"Does this happen alot?" Naruto asked Lucy.

Lucy sighed.

"Yes. They always go at each other every day, but Natsu acts like Happy when it come to Erza" Lucy said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Happy?" Naruto asked.

"He's Natsu's cat that we left behind in our world" Lucy said.

Naruto nodded as he understood better.

"Got it. Thanks, Lucy-chan" Naruto said with a grin.

Lucy blushed at the nickname.

Ibiki and a few other instructors appered in front of them.

"Listen up, maggots! I suggest you save the fighting for the final Exam, got that, Hazama-san?" Ibiki asked as he glared at Hazama

Hazama gave Naruto and the others one last glare, before he went to take his seat.

Ibiki looked at his fellow instructors, which they nodded and knew what he was asking.

The instructors then went to take their seats and keep watch on Hazama and his group.

"Alright, now if everyone will take a piece of paper which has a number on it and you will go to that postion it tells you" Ibiki said as he handed everyone a piece of paper.

*With the Jounin's*

Kushina and the other Jounin were sitting on a couch outside waiting for the first Exam to end.

"You've got quite a team, Kushina" Kurenai said.

Kushina smiled to her friend.

"Really? I never thought of it. You also seem to have a good team yourself" Kushina said.

Kurenai crossed her arms and looked out turned towards the window.

"Well you have your _son _on your team, as well as his friends" Kurenai said.

Kushina sighed.

"Alright, I give. So have you asked out Asuma yet?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

Kurenai gagged when she heard it.

"H-How did-" Kurenai said.

"I know? Oh come on, it's pretty obvious that you love him. You even looked at him in _that _way" Kushina said.

Kurenai glared at her.

"Do _not_. Speak of this to Asuma. I'm planning on telling him after the Exams" Kurenai said.

Kushina chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. I've keep it a secert, for now" Kushina said.

Kurenai growls at her.

Asuma than came walking over.

"What did I miss?" Asuma asked as he sat down next to Kurenai.

Kushina shrugged.

"Nothing much. Where's Kakashi? Isn't he and his team entering this year?" Kushina asked.

Asuma shook his head.

"He isn't entering this year. He only has two members for his team, which the Exams need three or more members for each team to enter" Asuma explained.

Kushina nodded in understanding.

"I see...by the way, who's teaching the first Exam this year?" Kushina asked.

Asuma sighed and he scratched the back of his head.

"Ibiki" Asuma said.

Kushina's eyes went wide, while Kurenai looked confused.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about _the _Ibiki? The only one of his family to survive that house that was on fire a few years ago?" Kushina asked as she wanted to known if it _was _the same Ibiki she heard of back then.

Asuma nodded.

"That's the one" Asuma said.

Kushina rubbed her temples together and sighed.

"Damn it..." Kushina mutters under her breath.

Decideing to ask before she got more confused, Kurenai ask the two.

"I'm sorry, but who's Ibiki?" Kurenai asked.

The two looked over to Kurenai as they realized she was new to the Jounin squad.

"Ah that's right, you don't know who Ibiki is, Kurenai" Asuma said.

Kushina joined in.

"Let's just say...that he's someone you _don't_ want to piss off" Kushina said.

*Back in room 203*

Naruto and the others were taking the test since it was started a few minutes ago.

Naruto had Tsubaki and Erza sitting next to him, while the others were scattered across the room.

They had a total of 1 hour 25 minutes to complete the test and wait for the tenth question.

'Now let's see if they know how to cheat without us knowing' Ibiki said as he looked over to Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Sharingan!

Naruto than opened his eyes with Sharingan activated and scanned the area.

Ibiki smirked at the boy.

'So he finally activated his Sharingan, eh? Kushina, you've teached him well' Ibiki thought to himself as he looked towards the other students.

Some of the students such as Naruto's friends, already knew what they were testing them on, and they started to copy the answer to however was closest to them.

Ibiki smirked as he let the students do their work.

Naruto kept answering the questions as he kept moving his pencil to keep up with the one he was coping off of.

'I've been wiriting non stop, I picked the right one' Naruto said as he kept wiriting.

**"I'm surprised they haven't caught you yet, Naru-kun" Kyubbi said.**

**Yukihime nodded in agreement.**

**"I have to agree with her. Though this _is _a test where their testing your skills at cheating without getting caught" Yukihime said.**

Naruto nodded his head.

'You girls are right, but the others also already know they are testing us for cheating. But it seems some have been sent out already' Naruto told the girls not wanting anyone to know about him being a Soul Reaper and a Demon.

By the time he was finished, Naruto looked around and saw that his friend were also done, he smirked.

'These Exam's are going to be easy for us' Naruto thought to himself as he waited for the final question.

*1 hour and 25 minutes later*

"Alright you maggots, so far most of you have done well getting threw this far for the first Exam, now it's time for the final question" Ibiki said.

Naruto and the others gulpped as they listened.

"By the way, before I give out final question, anyone who wants to leave, leave now! And take the rest of your team with you!" Ibiki said as he pointed towards the door.

Some of the students were afraid to take the question, and those students left with their teams.

Ibiki looked towards the other students.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked.

Ragna and the others were shocked for what they saw.

Naruto was shaking as he raised his hand.

'Fuck! What are you doing, Naruto?!' Ragna and the others thought.

Before Ibiki siad it, Naruto slammed his hand down.

"LIKE HELL I'LL QUIT JUST FOR A STUPID QUESTION! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HERE, YOU GOT THAT?! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! THIERS NO WAY YOUR GOING TO CHANGE THAT!" Naruto yelled.

*Outside the room*

Kushina smiled at her soon to be husband.

'You will be a great Hokage one day just like your father, Naruto-kun' Kushina thought to herself before she walked away.

*Back inside*

Ibiki smirked at the boy.

"I'm giving you one last chance, quit now while you have the chance" Ibiki said.

Naruto scoffed.

"Do you really think that'll scare me? Because so far, it ain't working. And I _never _go back on my word! Because that's my ninja way!" Naruto said as he huffed and sat down.

Ragna and the others smiled at Naruto's speech, with others following them.

Ibiki looked around the room and was pleased when no one else was moving.

'This kid...' Ibiki thought to himself with a small smile appering.

Ibiki looked at the instructors who nodded.

"Alright then, since theirs no one else wanting to back out, It's time for the final question..." Ibiki said.

Naruto and the others started to sweat as they listened.

"...Congratulations!" Ibiki said with a smile.

Naruto and the others looked at him as they yelled.

"HUH?!" They all yelled in confusion.

Chapter 8 End

Special 1 - Summer Part 1

Naruto and the gang were standing near a beach since Urahara and Yoruichi invitied them to have some fun.

"I'm glad you all could make it" Urahara said as he waved his fan.

Naruto crossed his arms and growled at him.

"Why are we here, Hat and Clogs?" Naruto asked.

Urahara smiled.

'Just like his father' Urahara thought to himself.

"Why I'm glad you asked, Naruto-san. You see, it _is _Summer, so me and Yoruichi thought we'd invite you all to a trip to the beach" Urahara said.

Ragna scoffed.

"Is that the only reason you brought us here, just so we could have fun?" Ragna asked.

Urahara nodded.

"That's right, Ragna-san. And Naruto-san here is very lucky today, he gets to see all of his ladies in swimsuits" Urahara said as he pointed to Naruto.

The boys looked at Naruto, who had was busy with the girls.

"Naruto-kun~" Erza said with a purr.

"Let's go have fun in the water, Naruto-kun~" Rukia said as she also was teasing the blond Soul Reaper/Shinobi.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun~ Let's have some fun while were here~" The other girls said as they pulled Naruto away from the group.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!" Naruto screamed as he was dragged away by the girls.

"Lucky bastard" Jin muttered under his breath.

The other boys nodded in agreement while Urahara chuckled.

"Come now, let's have some fun ourselves while Yoruichi-san and the girls have their fun with Naruto-san" Urahara said as he started to head to the water.

Ragna and the other boys followed him.

*With Naruto &amp; girls*

Naruto was on the edge of passing out as the girls showed him their naked bodys as they asked which of them were the best.

'Kyubbi, Yukihime, help me, please!' Naruto said to the girls inside of him.

**Kyubbi and Yukihime giggled at him.**

**"Fufufu, we can't do that, Naruto-kun" Kyubbi said with a purr.**

'What?! Why the hell not?!' Naruto asked.

**"Because we want to have some fun with you as well" Yukihime said as she and Kyubbi started to take their clothes off.**

Naruto got a huge nosebleed with all of the women around him.

'Damn you, Hat and Clogs!' Naruto thought to himself as each women started to take turns making out with him.

*Unkown location*

As Hazama and the others were watching Naruto and the others have their fun, they glared at them.

"Is it time?" One asked.

Hazama shook his head.

"No. Let's wait until Madara gives us the order, than we'll take them out" Hazama said.

*Konoha: Unkown location*

? looked around and glared towards the beach.

"It's them..." ? said.

A woman with red hair appered next to him.

"What should we do, dear?" The woman asked.

? looked at the woman and smiled.

"First, we fine Rukia and the others, then, we'll team up with our otherselves and stop Hazama and the others" ? said.

The woman nodded.

"Of course, my King" The woman said.

? and the woman went to find Rukia and the others.

Special 1 - Summer Part 1 End

**A/N I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 &amp; Special 1 Part 1, I know I enjoyed wiriting them for you, for the next chapter it's going to the second Exam, and it will also introduce the Highschool of the Dead character as well as Highschool DxD, I don't know how long the chapter will be, since it'll also include Part 2 of Special 1, and I think you all know who ? is and the red head woman is, if not, then I'll give you a hint, it's starts with a N and a K, and their from the future, also, I have a surprise for you all, I'm planing on doing more Arcs for this story, so I'll go ahead and give the Arcs I'm doing:**

**1) Arc 2: Fairy Tail**

**2) Arc 3: Highschool of the Dead**

**3) Arc 4: Highschool DxD**

**4) Arc 5: One Piece**

**5) Arc 6: Soul Eater**

**6) Arc 7: BlazBlue**

**7) Arc 8: Attack on Titan**

**A/N That's right! I just now started getting into Attack on Titan, and it's really good so far. So the second Arc should be up next week or the week after, I don't know. I haven't decided yet. The second Arc is going to be Fairy Tail, and Naruto will have a bigger Harem since their are alot of women in Fiary Tail, but he'll still have the same women in his harem as I have planned for him, and one other thing, Yukihime is in the Harem. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here is the first look for the second Arc.**

_Arc 2: Preview_

_Naruto and the others groaned as they hit the ground._

_"Where the hell are we? Last thing I remember, we were fighting Madara and the rest" Naruto said._

_Rias looked around for a moment before she realized._

_"Erza, isn't this yours and your friends hometown?" Rias asked as she looked at her fellow red head._

_Erza's eyes went wide._

_"It is...were home, in Fiary Tail!" Erza said with hope in her voice._

_Preview End_

**Updated: Wednesday, April 23, 2014**


	9. Season 1: Chapter 9 Kushina's Pregnant

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other anime/manga for this story**

Chapter 9

"We passed?!" Temari of the Sand asked.

"What do you mean, 'we passed'?! What about the tenth question?!" Naruko asked.

Ibiki scratched his head.

"That's the thing, there is no tenth question. We justed wanted to see how you did with cheating without any of us noticing, but some of you failed at that seeing they are no longer with us" Ibiki explained to the remaning students.

Rukia started to put the pieces together.

"I see. I think I'm starting to understand this first test. Before we got the the final question you wanted to ask us if we wanted to leave because of the upcoming parts of the exam. Right?" Rukia asked.

Ibiki smirked at her.

"Your correct" Ibiki said.

That was then someone crashed into the room through the window.

"What the hell?" Ragna asked.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

Ibiki sweatdropped.

'God damn it...I swear I'm going to have to hurt her one day' Ibiki thought to himself.

"Alright you maggots! Gather you friends because you can't rest yet! Come with me to the second part of this exam!" Anko said as she had the sign over her.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at her introduction.

Ibiki came from behind the sign and asked her.

"You do realize, you a few minutes early again, don't you?" Ibiki asked.

Anko started to sweat.

*With Kushina*

Kushina was drinking a cup of coffe while her team was still taking the exams.

'I hope Naru-kun and the others are alright...' Kushina thought to herself.

Kushina then felt like she was going to be sick and ran to the bathroom to puke in the toilet.

Byakuya knocked on the door.

"You alright, Kushina?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm fin-" Kushina started before she puked again.

Byakuya shook his head.

"You don't sound fine to me. I'm calling Hiruzen so he can take a look at you" Byakuya said before he called Hiruzen.

*15 minutes later*

"Did you need something, Byakuya?" Hiruzen asked as he was sitting in the living room with Byakuya standing, while Kushina was on the couch.

Byakuya nodded his head.

"Yes. When I came down here, I heard Kushina puking in the toilet. I thought you might know something about it" Byakuya said.

Hiruzen took a look at Kushina and noticed she was heavily breathing and was sweating alot due to the fact that she wasn't felling all that well.

After Hiruzen took a look at the bathroom, he looked to Kushina with a smile.

"I have good news for you, Kushina" Hiruzen asked.

Weakly, Kushina looked at him with a raised brow.

"What type of good news?" Kushina asked.

Hiruzen continued to smile at her as he said.

"You are pregnant with Naruto's child" Hiruzen said.

Kushina gave him a look before she yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kushina yelled.

*Unknown location*

Three figures groaned as they got up.

"God damn it...what the hell happened?" The first person asked.

The other two looked around.

"I think we have bigger thing to worry about, Takashi" The second person said.

The now named Takashi gave his friend a questioning look.

"What are you talking about, Saeko?" Takashi asked.

The now named Saeko didn't say anything as she kept looking around.

The girl beside her sighed.

"What she means Takashi, is we need to figure out where we are" The third one said.

Takashi blinked before he looked around.

"Your right, Rei. This doesn't look like our world" Takashi said.

The now named Rei and Saeko nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's right. Back in our world, we were running somewhere safe with our parent's and friends" Rei said.

"Yeah. But now we've been sent here. A different world we don't know about" Saeko said.

Takashi scratched his head.

"Well, theres only one way to figure out where we are. We need to ask the people around here, theres a village close by. They should know where we are" Takashi said.

The girls nodded in agreement before they went to figure out what world their in.

*Unknown location*

Two unkown figures got up and rubbed their heads.

"Ouch...that was quite a landing wasn't it, Buchou?" The second one asked.

The now named Rias nodded.

"Indeed it was, Akeno. I hope Issei and the others will be alright with us stuck in this world" Rias said.

The now named Akeno giggled.

"I wouldn't worry about them so much, Buchou. Their strong enough to protect themselves" Akeno said.

Rias sighed.

"I hope your right, Akeno. Let's go find out where we are" Rias said as she headed into the village.

"Of course" Akeno said as she followed her Buchou/friend.

*With Naruto &amp; group*

Naruto &amp; the others, along with other team members were standing outside of what people call 'The Forest Of Death'.

"What your seeing right now, this is called The Forest Of Death" Akeno said.

Noel gulpped a little.

"It looks kinda scary" Noel said.

Makoto scoffed at her friend.

"Yeah right! I'm not scared at all! Bring it on!" Makoto said as she was getting ready.

"Hush Makoto!" Tsubaki said.

Naruto sensed something was up with Kushina, her soul was felling weak every second.

Rukia looked at him.

"Something wrong, Naru-kun?" Rukia asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's nothing" Naruto said.

"You sure?" Ragna asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Let's focus on the exam" Naruto said.

When Anko finished explaining the rules, each team went to get a scroll and to their gate number.

"Hold on, Naruto and his fellow women, come over here" Anko said.

Naruto and the girls raised their brows before they went over to her.

"What do you need, Akno-san?" Naruto asked.

Anko leaned into Naruto's ear and wishpered in his ear.

"I want you and your girls to follow me, I have a different job for you" Anko said with a sexy voice.

Naruto cheeks went red while the girls had confused looks on their faces.

"What is she talking about, Naru-kun?" Saya asked.

Naruto's cheeks went redder while Anko giggled.

"I think you girls know what I'm talking about" Anko said.

The girls looked counfused for a second, before they realized what she meant, and they all blushed.

Anko giggled.

"Alright. I soon as the teams go out in the Forest Of Death. Go to the Hot Springs so we can have some fun, don't be late, Naru-kun" Anko said before she sent the teams out and her and the girls left to the Hot Springs.

*Later*

It was almost 9:00, that's when Naruto is supposed to meet Anko and the girls, until he ran into four beautiful women in the village along with Takashi, but he said he'd go back to his place so Naruto and the girls spent their time alone in the forest.

"So, you girls also came to this world, huh?" Naruto asked.

The girls nodded.

"Yes. And I must say, I'm enjoying this world so far" Rias said.

"I agree. When we got here, we didn't know anyone here until we met you, Naru-kun" Rei said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Really? You came to this world to see me?" Naruto asked.

Akeno giggled.

"Is there something wrong with it, Naru-kun?" Akeno asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No! Not at all! I'm just suprised four beautiful women from a different world came to see me" Naruto said.

The four women's cheeks went red.

"Thank you for the complement, Naru-kun. Are you in any hurry tonight?" Saeko asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not really. I'm supposed to meet Anko and the girls at the Hot Springs. But they can wait, why you ask?" Naruto asked.

Saeko smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto was taken back at first, but started to enjoy the kiss as he kissed back.

A few minutes later, Saeko broke the kiss and said in a sexy tone.

"The reason I asked, is because we want to have some fun with you" Saeko said.

Rias, Akeno, Rei and Saeko then started to take off their clothes.

**Warning: Lemon**

Naruto's cheeks went red as he was looking at the ladies naked form.

Rias had DD-cup breasts, While Akeno also had DD-cup breasts, and Seako had D-cup breasts, and finally, Rei aslo had D-cup breasts.

Rei came up to Naruto's right side, and kissed him on the lips.

While they were kissing, Rias and Akeno got down on their knees in front of him, and Rias took off his pants, and was suprised at how big his cock was.

"Fu fu, it's so big isn't, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

Rias nodded.

"Yes. It's nothing like Issei's" Rias said before she licked the tip.

Naruto moaned while he and Rei were kissing.

Saeko came behind him, and got down on her knees and placed her hands on his ass.

"A girl could have fun with a mans ass once and awhile" Saeko said before she started to lick his ass.

When she finished licking the tip, Rias and Akeno got on each side, and started to lick his cock while they kissed each other every time they came face to face.

When they broke the kiss, Naruto was on the edge of coming.

"Girls! I'm about to come!" Naruto said before he came all over Rias and Akeno.

Rias took a handful of his cum, and gulped it down, as while as Akeno.

When she was finished, Saeko came to Rei's side and smiled to her.

"He's much more handsome than Takashi, isn't he?" Saeko asked as she whispered to her.

Rei nodded.

"He is. His cock is even bigger then his" Rei whispered.

Saeko nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with that. I think we're going to have fun in this world, Rei" Saeko said.

Rei smiled at her friend, and nodded her head in agreement.

The two then heard a load moan.

"Mmm...fuck! Fuck me harder, Naru-kun!" Rias said as she moaned.

Naruto smirked at Rias.

"As you wish, Rias-chan" Naruto said before he went faster.

The girls could tell they would be not getting any rest tonight.

**Lemon End**

*Next morning*

Naruto yawned as he got up and he saw Rias sleeping next to him in her naked form.

Naruto cheeks went red as he was trying his best to turn away.

Rias got up and saw Naruto looking at her and giggled.

"Good morning, Naru-kun. Like the view?" Rias asked as she moved closer.

"Y-Yeah, your sexy as ever, Rias-chan" Naruto said.

Rias giggled.

"I'm glad you like my body, even though I'm 18 years old, my breasts do tend to get bigger each time I change" Rias said as she pressed her breasts together.

This action caused Naruto to get a nosebleed.

Rias looked at him and giggled.

"Would you like to get milk from them?" Rias asked.

Naruto wipped away his nosebleed before he asked.

"H-Huh?" Naruto asked.

Rias smiled at him.

"I said, would you like to get milk from my breasts?" Rias asked.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Rias nodded.

"Of course. We are boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't we? So I don't mind you sucking on them for milk everyday. Neither would Akeno, Rei, or even Saeko for that matter" Rias said.

Naruto looked at her, then her breasts, and began to suck on them.

Rias moaned as he sucked her breasts for milk.

"Mmm...you know, you look like a baby while your sucking my breasts" Rias said with a giggle.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

They heard someone knocking on the door.

"Naru-kun, are you awake?" Kushina asked.

Naruto's and Rias's eyes went wide, as Naruto quickly pulled away from her beasts, he quickly answered.

"Y-Yeah! What is it, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Sakura's here to see you" Kushina said.

Naruto rasied a brow.

'Sakura? What is she doing here?' Naruto asked himself.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded.

"Alright, and after your done talking to Sakura, I need to talk to you. It's improtant" Kushina said as her voice was breaking a little each time she spoke.

Naruto could here her voice breaking, but didn't ask her as he nodded.

"Of course, I'll see you after I'm done with Sakura" Naruto said.

With that, Kushina let the two alone.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head while he looked at Rias.

Rias nodded.

"Go. We'll continue this later tonight, Meet me in my room at 8:00" Rias said.

Naruto nodded and grinned at her.

"You got it, Rias-chan. See you later" Naruto said before he went to visit Sakura.

*Downstairs*

When he got down, Naruto saw Sakura sitting on the couch looking around.

Sakura turned, and noticed Naruto was looking at her.

"Good morning, Naru-kun" Sakura chirped happily.

Naruto raised a brow.

'Naru-kun? Where did that come from?' Naruto asked himself.

"Morning" Naruto said before he took a set next to her.

Sakura looked around as she said.

"You have a nice place, did you parent's buy it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad brought this mansion before me and Naruko were born" Naruto said not wanting to bring up the past, since it'll hurt him, his mother, and sister.

Sakura looked at him sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naru-kun. I didn't mean to bring that up" Sakura said regreating her question.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's alright. If you don't mind me asking, what's up with you seeing me instead of Sasuke? Don't you normally chase him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura hummed as she nodded her head.

"Yes, but I give up on him and wanted to give you a chance. You did have a crush on me when we were kids, right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, he _did _have a crush on her in their childhood days.

This next part suprised him.

"Also, I wanted to be on of the girls for your Harem you got going on right now" Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What? When did you know that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura put a finger under her chin as she was deep in thought.

"I knew since you got together with Kushina-san. Don't worry, it's prefectly normal for boys like you to love their mothers more then in a family way" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed in relief, thanking god that Sakura wasn't as bad as he thought.

"So what did you have in mind for our first date?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her in confusion for a moment, before he asked.

"Date?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Of course, silly! Did Kushina-san not tell you I was the Princess of the Haruno Clan?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her eyed wide before he yelled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

*With Kushina*

Kushina shivered in her bath as she realized something.

'I fell like I forgot to tell Naru-kun about Sakura's family being royal' Kushina thought to herself.

*With Naruto &amp; Sakura*

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR FAMILY IS ROYAL?!" Naruto yelled as he asked the question.

Sakura covered her ears and wipped them to make sure they were still working.

"Yeah, I am. Now would you mind calming down? I don't want my future husband to have a heart attack on me" Sakura said with a quiet giggle.

Naruto sat down and grumbled.

"God damn me for not finding out eariler!" Naruto said.

Sakura giggled and waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it, Naru-kun. Now, where are you going to take me for our first date?" Sakura asked.

Naruto put a finger under his chin to think before he clapped his hands together.

"How about a moive? I'm sure we'll find something we both like" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"That sound good, I'll see you at 6:00, Naru-kun" Sakura said before she left.

As she left, Naruto whistled at the sight.

'She has a nice ass, not to mention her boobs are also big, they look like thier D-cup' Naruto thought to himself before he shook his head before he realized Kushina wanted to talk to him.

'That's right, Kushi-chan wanted to talk to me. Wonder what it's about?' Naruto asked himself before he went to find his girlfriend.

*Kushina's room*

Kushina was on her bed completly naked, before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kushina said.

Naruto came in and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Indeed I did. You may want to sit down for this, it'll shock you" Kushina said.

Naruto rasied a brow before he sat down next to Kushina.

"What wrong? You sick?" Naruto asked.

Kushina shook her head.

"No" Kushina said.

Naruto came up with a another answer.

"Depressed?" Naruto asked.

Again, Kushina shook her head.

"No, you idoit!" Kushina said.

Naruto jumped a little at the amount of anger in her voice.

Kushina sighed as she was to frightend to say the words.

"The thing is...I'm pregnant with your child, Naru-kun" Kushina said with a shade of red covering her cheeks.

Naruto blinked a few time before he yelled.

"Oh. wait...WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

*Unkown location*

Two unkown figures were inside Konoha village.

"Is this the place, Captain?" The second one asked.

The first one nodded.

"It is. This is where Rukia Kuchiki is. We need to find her and bring her back to the Soul Society so she can be executed. Let's get moving, Rangiku" The now named Hitsugaya said.

The named Rangiku nodded.

"Yes, Sir!" Rangiku said.

The two Soul Reapers disappered to find out where the ex-Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki is located.

Chapter 9 End

**A/N And there you have it! That is the end of the 9th Chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the story so far, and I'm going to do the Summer Parts monthly for the story, since it's close to being Summer. Also, I also am going to add Sakura and Ino into the Harem from the Naruto Universe, I think they will be suited well with Naruto. If you want any other woman from the Naruto Universe to be paired with Naruto, leave it in your review or PM me. Also, I'm getting excited for the High School DxD Manga coming out on May 27th! It's finally coming out in Manga form! I already pre-ordered the first Volume, so I'm exicted! As well as Dragonar Academy Volume 2! And Finally, I'm going to start a Naruto/Dragonar Academy crossover with Naruto paired with Eco, Silvia, Rebecca, and Navi. It should be up next week or the week after. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I'll see you all next time! And be on the look out for the new story!**

**Updated: Monday, May 5, 2014**


	10. Season 1: Chapter 10 Hitsugaya & Rangiku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto was freaking out after the news Kushina told him.

"Naruto-kun, calm down!" Kushina said as she was trying to calm her boyfriend down.

Naruto looked at her.

"Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down?! I got _you _pregnant!" Naruto said.

Kushina put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be quite, you'll wake up the girls. And we will find a way through this. I promise you that" Kushina said as he peeked him on the cheek before she left to get cleaned up.

Naruto watched her leave, and sighed.

'I need to call Kisuke...I'm gonna have to ask him for advice since I'll be a Dad soon' Naruto thought to himself before he got his phone out and dialed Kisuke's number.

_"Hello? Kisuke speaking" Kisuke said._

"Hey, Kisuke. It's Naruto" Naruto said.

_"Ah, Naruto-san! How may I help you today?" Kisuke asked._

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...I need some advice..." Naruto began.

* * *

Rukia was outside looking at the full moon.

'The moons beautiful tonight...' Rukia thought to herself before she got up from her spot, and jumped down and walked around town.

"Rukia-san?" Someone asked as they walked up to her.

Rukia looked behind her, and saw Sakura standing there.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here this late at night?" Rukia asked.

Sakura smiled at her friend.

"I could ask you the same thing, Rukia-san" Sakura said.

"I just wanted to get some air. And please, just call me Rukia" Rukia said.

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, would you like to come to stay at my place for the night? My parents are gone for a few months because they went on a anniversary trip" Sakura said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin you time" Rukia said.

Sakura shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind, I need the company anyway" Sakura said.

'I'm sure Naruto-kun can handle the Hollows by himself for one night...' Rukia thought to herself.

Rukia thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Lead the way, Sakura" Rukia said.

Sakura smiled, and took Rukia's hand and started to head for her house.

* * *

Naruto was standing outside of the mansion, waiting for someone.

"Sorry I took so long, Naruto-kun" A woman said as she came into view.

Naruto sighed.

"About time you came, Yoruichi-chan" Naruto said.

Yoruichi giggled.

"You know Kisuke, he always have something for us to do" Yoruichi said.

Naruto shook his head.

"Damn Kisuke, always having a beautiful woman do something for him" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Yoruichi's cheeks went pink.

"So, what did you call me for?" Yoruichi asked.

Naruto smirked.

"You of all people should know why I called you, Yoruichi" Naruto said.

"It's sex, isn't it?" Yoruichi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Of course, if you don't want it, I understand" Naruto said as he started to head into his house, but Yoruichi stopped him by hugging him from behind with her E-Cup breasts pressed against him.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want it! I wanted my first time to be with you anyway, Naruto-kun" Yoruichi said while her cheeks began to turn pink.

Naruto smiled at her, and carried her in his arms.

"Then let's get started" Naruto said as he went inside and shut the door.

* * *

Rukia and Sakura are at Sakura'a house, and she was in the shower while Rukia was on her bed talking to Kushina.

_"Rukia? Where are you?" Kushina asked worried._

"I'm alright, I'm at Sakura's place. She offered for me to stay the night, her parents are gone on a trip for a while" Rukia said.

_Kushina sighed._

_"Well, as long as you safe" Kushina said._

"How's Naruto-kun doing?" Rukia asked.

_Kushina hold her phone to her ear and rubbed her temples._

_"He's...Well, he's having sex with Yourichi. He invited her over, and he wanted her to stay the night, and how could I refuse? I don't want to see Naruto-kun sad or hurt ever again" Kushina said as she started to remember the past Naruto went through._

Rukia sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me neither. He has the power to protect himself now, so he shouldn't get hurt to much" Rukia said.

_Kushina nodded._

_"Yeah, thanks to you, Rukia-chan" Kushina said._

Rukia's cheeks went pink.

"Haven't I told you multiple times to call me Rukia?" Rukia asked.

_Kushina giggled._

_"Sorry, force of habit. You know, I used to call Byakuya, Byakuya-chan too" Kushina said with a giggle._

_As he walked passed her, he sweat dropped._

_"Don't remind me, Kushina. I don't want to remember those times you wanted to 'play' with me" Byakuya said._

_Kushina giggled._

_"Oh come on, Byakuya-chan. Yoruichi also used to mess around with you too, remember?" Kushina asked._

_Byakuya grumbled._

_"I swear, I don't understand how you two are sisters" Byakuya said as he left._

_Kushina giggled._

Rukia raised an eye brow.

"Wait, you and Yoruichi are sisters?" Rukia asked.

_Kushina nodded._

_"Yes, but that is a story for another time. I'll talk to you later, Rukia-chan. Have a good night" Kushina said as she ended the call._

Rukia shut her phone, and sighed.

'Well, I'll be finding out how their sister like everyone else it seems. Wait, if Yoruichi is Kushina's sister...does that mean shes Naruto-kun's sister as well?' Rukia thought to herself.

Sakura came out a minute later, with a towel over her body.

"Sorry, did I take to long?" Sakura asked.

Rukia shook her head.

"No, this is your house, anyway. I'm just a guest" Rukia said.

Sakura smiled at her, and looked at her breasts.

"You have very lovely breasts, Rukia" Sakura said as she got on to the bed and started to touch them.

Rukia's cheeks went pink as she let Sakura touch her D-Cup breasts.

"S-So do you, Sakura" Rukia said in emberssement.

Sakura giggled and peeked Rukia on the cheek.

"Why thank you, Rukia. Would you like to touch them?" Sakura asked as she took off the towel to show her D-Cup breasts.

Rukia looked at her, and her cheeks went pink.

"A-Are you sure?" Rukia asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I am. Here, let me help you" Sakura said as she grabbed Rukia's left hand and put it on her left breast to let her fell.

Rukia was suprised at how another girls breasts felt this soft, but realized what she was donig and quicklr pulled away.

Sakura looked at her in disappoinetment.

"What's wrong, Rukia? Why did you stop?" Sakura asked.

Rukia looked down putting her face between her legs.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this, we're both girls" Rukia said.

Sakura sighed and put a finger on Rukia's chin to look at her straight in the eye.

"Where did you get that idea? Everyone who is a girl here does it with another girl" Sakura said.

"W-Where I come from, it's not right to do it" Rukia said.

Without saying a word, Sakura kissed Rukia on the lips and broke it.

"So? Who cares about a damn rule? While your here, Rukia, there are no rules. Us girls can pair up with anyone we want" Sakura said.

"Really? Lesbians are allowed here?" Rukia asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, it's allowed here since the very beginning. Even though we're Naruto-kun's women, we can still have fun with ourselves" Sakura said with a smile.

Rukia's cheeks went pink.

Sakura leaned in, and kissed Rukia on the lips.

Rukia moaned into the kiss as she felt Sakura move her tounge all the way around in her mouth.

Sakura broke the kiss, and started to lick her neck all the way to her breasts.

Rukia leaned against Sakura's pillow, as she sucked and licked on her breasts.

"H-How are you this good, Sakura?" Rukia asked.

Sakura stopped for a mintue to look at her as she answered.

"Well...my Mother teached me how to please women when I was 10 years old. Do you like it?" Sakura asked.

Rukia nodded in emberresment.

"Y-Yes, please don't stop..." Rukia said as she looked away to hid her face.

Sakura smiled at her.

"As you wish, Rukia-chan" Sakura said before she continued sucking and licking on Rukia's breasts.

Rukia moaned as she felt Sakura suck on her nipples.

Sakura looled up at her.

"Did you know that you look cute when you moan, Rukia-chan?" Sakura asked.

Rukia's cheek went pink but didn't say anything.

Sakura moved down to Rukia's pussy, and started to rub it with her hand and kissed Rukia on the lips.

Rukia moaned into the kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss, and licked Rukia's pussy.

Rukia moaned as Sakura moved her tounge in and out of her pussy.

As she stopped. Sakura noticed her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura said as she answered.

_"Sakura-chan? It's Naruto" Naruto said._

"Ah, Naruto-kun! How are you?" Sakura asked.

_"I'm fine. Where's Rukia-chan? I've been looking for her all day" Naruto said._

"Rukia? Shes over at my place, we decided to have some fun time" Sakura said.

_"Mind if I come over and join in on the fun?" Naruto asked._

Sakura shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind, Naruto-kun. And I'm sure Rukia wouldn't mind either" Sakura said as she looked over to the huffing Rukia.

_"Alright, I'll be over soon" Naruto said as he was about to hang up his phone but felt something a few metters away._

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked worried.

_"I'll call you back..." Naruto said as he hung up._

* * *

Naruto leaned against a conner, and saw two Shinigami's who were in the outfit Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia wore before she lost her powers.

'Who the hell are those people?' Naruto questioned as the two stopped and noticed he was there.

"Come on out, we know your following us" Hitsugaya said as he looked at the house Naruto was at.

"Damn it...how did you know?" Naruto asked as he steped out.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms.

"First off, your Spiritual Pressure is way to high so even a mouse can notice you" Hiysugaya said.

Naruto gained a tick mark.

"What was that, shorty?" Naruto asked.

It was Hitsugaya's turn to gain a tick mark.

"You better watch what you say, kid. The Soul Socitey is not someone you want to mess with" Rangiku said.

Naruto raised a brow.

'Soul Socitey? Isn't that the place Rukia-chan, Renji, and Byakuya came from?' Naruto asked himself as he glared at the two.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked at him.

"We're here to capture or kill, Rukia Kuchiki" Hitsugaya said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

'What?' Naruto asked himself as the two looked at him with fire in their eyes.

* * *

When they where finsished, Rukia got dressed and felt something was going on not to far.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Rukia bit her lip.

"I have a bad felling...that something is going on with Naruto-kun" Rukia said as she hurried to the location Naruto was in.

* * *

Naruto was in a tough spot, he needed Rukia in order to go into his Soul Reaper form, but if she came, they people will kill or capture her.

Naruto growled.

'Well. I'm fucked' Naruto thought to himself before he felt himself be turned into a Soul Reaper.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku were a bit suprised at the boy in front of them.

Naruto grumbled.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Kisuke?!" Naruto asked to the man behind him.

Kisuke took out his fan, and pointed to him.

"Well, I was just out to get some food for myself and I found you here with these two" Kisuke said as he looked at Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

Naruto sweat dropped.

'That is a lame excuse' Naruto thought to himself.

"It's been awhile, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku" Kisuke said to his old friends.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh.

"Kisuke...it's been awhile" Hitsugaya said.

Kisuke nodded.

"Indeed it has. Now tell me, why are you two here?" Kisuke asked.

Rukia ran up to the group.

"Naruto-kun!" Rukia said as she came to him.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Rukia, wait!" Naruto said.

Before she could responded, Hitsugaya was about to attack Rukia, but was stopped when someone came up behind him and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Captain Hitsugaya" Kushina said.

Hitsugaya turned and saw Kushina, Byakuya, and Renji standing behind them.

"Kushina...and what the meaning of this, Byakuya, Renji?" Hitsugaya asked.

Rukia looked at Byakuya.

'N-Nii-sama!' Rukia thought to herself.

"We only came here to help out my grandson, nothing more" Byakuya said as he ready his Zanpakuto.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But I won't let you hurt Rukia or my Cousin" Renji said as he also ready his Zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku looked at their surroundings.

"What should we do, Captain?" Rangiku asked as she looked at him.

Hitsugaya backed off, and put Hyourinmaru away.

"It's 5 against 2, we are out numbered. We need to leave, now" Hitsugaya said as he began to walk away.

"Yes, sir!" Rangiku said as she left.

Hitsugaya looked at the team of 6.

"But be warned, we will return to get Rukia and have her executed, on Captain Generals orders" Hitsugaya said before he and Rangiku disappered.

Naruto and the others were silent before Kisuke broke it.

"Well, what a night! Why don't we all go to my place and get some rest?" Kisuke asked.

As he finished, Rukia hit the ground and blacked out.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked as he, Kushina, Byakuya, and Renji were at Kisuke's place.

Kisuke sighed.

"She seemed to have blacked out after seeing Hitsugaya and Rangiku, I don't think she couldn't take it, on hearing the news of her execution" Kisuke said.

Kushina looked over to the broken Rukia.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kushina asked.

Kisuke went deep and thought, and nodded.

"There is. Just bring some of your friends and help her get out of her depression" Kisuke said.

Naruto looked at Rukia, who was by his side, and gripped on his knees.

"What the hell is wrong with the Soul Socitey? Rukia did nothing wrong!" Naruto said.

Kisuke sighed.

"Well, it's forbidden to give powers of a Shinigami to a Human, that's why Rukia is in trouble. She gave her powers to you, Naruto-san" Kisuke said.

Without saying anything, Naruto got up and began to walk away.

"Naruto-kun? Where are you going?" Kushina asked.

"Training" Naruto said to her before he left.

* * *

Naruto was in the backyard of the Uzumaki mansion in his Shinigami form.

'I'm going to get stronger and protect Rukia...no mater what' Naruto thought to himself before he began his training.

Chapter 10 End

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10! I hoped you also enjoyed that Lesbian action between Sakura and Rukia, they'll be plently more girl on girl action. The next Chapter will start the Soul Society Arc, I won't have Rukia captured until either Chapter 14 or 15, so that way she can be around until Kushina's and Naruto's twins are born, yes you heard me right, Kushina is having twins. She'll be telling Naruto in then next Chapter, so I'll see you all there!**


	11. Season 1: Chapter 11 Rukia's Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 11

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing,a very naked Rukia was showing her large breasts as she was on top of him.

"Naruto-kun, I...don't want to get executed or be forcefully married!" Rukia said not caring in the slightest that she was showing her large breasts to him.

Naruto blinked at her in confussion.

'E-Eh?!' Naruto asked himself.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed.

'Good, it was just a dream. But...it felt so real. What did Rukia mean by being forcefully married?' Naruto pondered the question in his head until he head a noise.

"Mu~" Rias said as she holds Naruto's head and pushed his face up against her large breasts.

Naruto was gaining a nosebleed at this point, since he woke up with a naked Rias that slept with him.

As he was trying to get himself free, Naruto looked at Rias's breasts and smirked and touched them.

"Ah~!" Rias moaned out as she twitched when she felt his touch.

'Well, Rias-chan is all mine and I can do what I want with her, right?' Naruto thought to himself before he started to suck on Rias's breasts for her milk.

"Ah~ Naruto-kun~ your such a bad boy~" Rias said as she moaned in her sleep.

'And your a bad girl' Naruto thought to himself before he pinched her nose.

Rias woke up with a yelp in surprise, and saw Naruto looking right at her with a calm expression.

"Mu~ Why did you wake me like that, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked him as she nused her nose.

Naruto let out a sigh before he answered.

"Because I couldn't breath with my face between your breasts, not saying I don't like it or anything" Naruto muttered the last part to himself and that got Rias's attention and her cheeks went pink and shook her head.

"Ara~ you know how to treat us as a girl don't you?" Rias asked him as she giggled.

Naruto cheeks went red and shook his head.

"W-Whatever! Just go get dressed!" Naruto ordered her as he tried his best to look away from the naked Rias.

Rias once again giggled before she peeked him on the cheek and walked out to hers and Akeno's room to change.

As she left, Naruto sighed and rested his head on his hand.

'What was that dream about? And what did Rukia mean by 'being forcefully married?'' Naruto asked himself before he got dressed and went downstairs.

* * *

"Morning, everyone" Naruto said as he came down the steps.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!/Morning, Naruto" Everyone said as they saw him come down.

As Naruto sat down, he saw Rukia was sitting right across from him and smiled at her.

"Hey, Rukia" Naruto said to her.

Rukia looked up and tried to put on a smile.

"Hello, Naruto. Good morning" Rukia said.

Naruto noticed a little pain came to her voice as she spoke, but he didn't speak of it since he didn't want to upset her more.

"So, any Hollow hunting you want me to do today?" Naruto asked her before he noticed Kushina sat a plate in front of him "Thanks" Naruto told her with a smile.

Kushina blushed but nodded and went back to sit next to Naruko and Saya.

Naruto began to eat as he heard Rukia spoke.

Rukia nodded her head.

'Yeah...theres a few Hollows running around the streets near here, and I want you to take care of them" Rukia told him as she was trying to be herself for Naruto's and everyone's elses sake.

Naruto nodded and scarfed his food down into him and got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm going to take you out for dinner as friends tonight alright?" Naruto asked Rukia as he face her.

Rukia's eyes sadden a little as she heard that.

'As...friends? Is that what I mean to him? Just...friends? Nothing more?' Rukia asked herself as she felt her heart break in two.

"Oi, Rukia! Earth to Rukia!" Naruto called out to her trying to get her attention.

Rukia shot her eyes open and looked at him.

"W-What?" Rukia asked him.

Naruto sighed before he said it again.

"I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight as friends, is that alright?" Naruto asked her.

The girls noticed that Rukia was hurt at Naruto's words, while the boys didn't care in the slightest as they were eating their food.

Rukia nodded her head and formed a weak smile.

"Y-Yeah, that's alright" Rukia told him.

Naruto grinned and opened the door.

'Great! I'll see you in a bit then!" Naruto said as he went out and shut the door behind him.

"..." Rukia didn't say anything as she just looked where Naruto left, and she got out of her seat, and went to hers and Orihime's bedroom wanting to be left alone for awhile.

* * *

*With Naruto*

* * *

"Haaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed out as he destoryed the Hollows that were coming his way.

As the last Hollow was destoryed, Naruto landed on a near by roof top and sighed deeply.

"Phew...that seems to be the last of them" Naruto said before he felt someone coming right for him and managed to dodge in time.

"Oi! What's the big idea buddy?! Didn't your parents teach ya not to attack people that are unarmed?!" Naruto asked the person.

This unkown person didn't say anything as he looked at Naruto quickly before it disappered.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he recognized the person that has attacked him.

"S-Sasuke...?" Naruto questioned as he just started at the place where Sasuke has disappered.

* * *

*With Sasuke*

* * *

Sasuke appered in front of his home and punched a wall.

"Damn it! How is he so fast?!" Sasuke asked as he growled.

As Sasuke was about to walk into his home, he felt pain coming from his neck due to the Curse Mark Orochimaru has givin him during the second Chunin Exams.

"God damn it! I swear, if I ever see that snake bastard again, I'll kill him and then kill Itachi!" Sasuke promised himself before he walked into his home and slammed his door shut.

* * *

*With Naruto*

* * *

Naruto sighed heavly as he walked into his home and sat on the couch pondering why Sasuke tried to attack him.

When he was still pondering, he felt large breasts on the back of his head.

"Ara, ara, is there something troubling you, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked him with a giggle.

Naruto turned and saw that it was Akeno who was behind him, and he smiled.

"Oh, hey, Akeno-chan. Nah, it's nothing you need to worry about" Naruto said as he scratched his head.

The busty beauty however didn't belive him, as she walked over to his side and sat next to him.

"I know your not telling me the truth, Naruto-kun. There _is _something bothering you, and I won't leave unless you tell me" Akeno said to him.

Naruto sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get Akeno to leave without telling her.

"Fine, but you better not tell anyone about this, got?" Naruto asked her and seeing the black beauty nod her head, he then talked "I...ran into Sasuke when I finished of killing the Hollows Rukia wanted me to get ride of, but when I saw him, he looked like he wanted to _kill _me" Naruto told her.

Akeno raised a brow as he mentioned Sasuke.

"Sasuke...? Isn't he the emo you've told me about?" Akeno asked him.

Naruto nodded his head.

'Yup, that's the one" Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

Akeno pondered at what Naruto just told her.

"That's strange...why would he want to kill you?" Akeno asked him.

Naruto shurgged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know. Anyway, I have to take Rukia out to eat, so I'll see ya later" Naruto said as he got up and walked to Rukia's room.

* * *

*Rukia's and Orihime's bedroom*

* * *

Naruto was about to walk in, but he noticed Kushina was talking with Rukia.

The two girls turned to Naruto, who was standing there and scratched his head.

"Sorry...did I interrupt something?" Naruto asked the two.

Kushina shook her head and puts a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun. We were just talking about girl things before you got here" Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto nodded in understanding and looked at Rukia.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked her.

Rukia blushed a little, but nodded and was about to get up before she heard Kushina whisper to her.

"Remember what we talked about, Rukia-chan" Kushina whispered.

Rukia nodded.

"I will" Rukia whispered back before she and Naruto left the room.

* * *

*At the restaurant*

* * *

After Naruto and Rukia have ordered their food, Naruto turned to Rukia who was fidgeting.

Naruto raised a brow as he saw this.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Naruto asked her as he took a sip of his water.

Rukia blushed heavly, but nodded and looked at him.

"U-Um, can I ask you something, Naruto?" Rukia asked him.

Naruto raised a brow but nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" Naruto asked.

Rukia's blush darken as she asked him.

"W-What do you think of me?" Rukia asked him shyly.

Naruto chuckled at the question.

"What a wired question to ask. I think of you as a smart, funny, and as one of my best friends. And more importantly...I see you as a beautiful woman" Naruto said and as he finished, the food arrvied and he began to eat.

Rukia's eyes went wide as she heard him.

'...He...thinks I'm beautiful?' Rukia thought to herself before she eyed him.

_**"Seems like he does, Princess" Shirayuki said.**_

Rukia's cheeks went red as she heard her Zanpakuto.

_"S-Shiryauki! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?! I lost that tittle a long time ago!" Rukia told her._

**_Said Zanpakuto giggled at her master._**

**_"Sorry, Rukia-chan. It's just so cute seeing you all flushed whenever I mention Naruto-san" Shirayuki said._**

Rukia shook her head to clear her thought's from the perverted Zanpakuto, and she looked over to Naruto who was eating his food.

"A-Ano...Naruto-kun, I have something I want to tell you" Rukia said as Naruto's full attention went to her.

"Hm? What's up?" Naruto asked her.

Rukia starts to fidget as she talked.

"E-Ever since we've first met, I...I've been having these fellings for you that I've never had towards any other boy, and that is...I-I love you and only you, Naruto Uzumaki" Rukia said as she confessed her true fellings for the blond Shinobi/Shinigami.

Chapter 11 End

**A/N Ha! Finally back on this story since I've haven't worked on it since 6/5! Sorry for the long wait! But I've finally finished Chapter 11! I know it's a little short, but I've just wanted to get a chapter up as quick as I could for this stories return! So I hope you've enjoyed it!**


	12. Season 1: Chapter 12 Enter Nisekoi

**A/N Here are the girls that will be paired with Naruto:**

**[Attack on Titan]:**

**Mikasa**

**[Bleach]:**

**Rukia**

**Shirayuki**

**Hisana**

**Orihime**

**Yoruichi**

**Retsu**

**Rangiku**

**Soi Fon**

**Neliel**

**[BlazBlue]:**

**Tsubaki**

**Noel**

**Makoto**

**Saya**

**Litchi**

**Rachel**

**Celica**

**[Dragonar Academy]:**

**Eco**

**Navi**

**Rebecca**

**Silvia**

**Veronica**

**[Fairy Tail]:**

**Erza**

**Lucy**

**Mirajane**

**Yukino**

**Hisui**

**Minerva**

**Ultear**

**Juvia**

**[High School DxD]:**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Grayfia**

**Asia**

**Koneko**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Raynare**

**[High School of the Dead]:**

**Rei**

**Saeko**

**Shizuka**

**[Naruto]:**

**Kushina**

**Naruko**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Yukihime (Zanpakuto)**

**Anko**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Kurenai**

**Kaguya**

**Temari**

**Tsunade**

**[Nisekoi]:**

**Chitoge**

**Tsugumi**

**Marika**

**Onodera**

**[One Piece]:**

**Nami**

**Robin**

**Boa Hancock**

**[Rosario Vampire]:**

**Inner Moka**

**Outer Moka**

**[Soul Eater]:**

**Maka**

**Blair**

**Medusa**

**Marie**

**[Sword Art Online]:**

**Asuna**

**Sugu**

**Silica**

**I know that seems to be a bit much, adding 69 women to Naruto's Harem, but don't worry, I'm going to make it work. Plus, I'd think it be pretty funny to see Sasuke and the other boys being jealous of Naruto. Anyway, heres Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Naruto and Rukia looked at each other in silence.

"...A-Are you serious, Rukia?" Naruto asked breaking the silence between them.

Rukia gulped nervously and nodded her head.

"Y-Yes. Like I said, I've loved you since we've first met" Rukia said as she was trying to calm herself.

Naruto was in slience, he didn't know what to say at the time.

"Rukia, I-" Naruto began but went back to silence Rukia took noticed of this and her eyes sadden.

"Do you...not love me?" Rukia asked him.

Naruto jolted upword.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I do!" Naruto said immediately casuing his face to go red as he said it as well as Rukia's.

"Y-You do?" Rukia asked him still a little shocked from his out burst.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I do. I've actually like'd you since we've first met as well" Naruto said as he remebered.

"..." Rukia said nothing but got out of her seat and walked over towards Naruto.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was dragged out of his seat by a very horny Rukia.

"E-Eh? Ruki-chan?! Where are you taking me?!" Naruto asked her as he was being dragged.

"Don't worry about it" Rukia said as she continued to drag a helpless Naruto.

* * *

*Uzumaki Household*

* * *

When Rukia and Naruto got to the Uzumaki household, the two went to Rukia's and Orihime's room and Rukia put Naruto on the bed and locked it.

Naruto grunts as he got up and ran a hand threw his hair.

"OW! Warn me the next time you do that!" Naruto said to her as he grumbled.

Rukia ignored him and was now completly naked showing him her D-cup breasts and he only looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, Rukia-" Naruto began but was cut off as Rukia continued stare at him.

"What? Do you have a problem with me being naked?" Rukia asked and seeing the blond shake his head side ways, she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he never knew Rukia's lips were so soft and warm, but he relaxed after a short bit, and started to enjoy the kiss.

After a few minutes passed, Rukia broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Good, because me and you are going to have fun tonight. Just the two of us" Rukia said with a seductive tone.

Naruto grinned and pushed her down on the bed and the two began to make love to each other.

* * *

*The next morning*

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and noticed he was in his room.

'Huh? I'm in my room? Last thing I remember was in Ruki-chans room having sex with her. So who brought me here? Kushi-chan?' Naruto wondered but shook his head and went towards his closet and opened it.

Alot of junk came out of it, and Naruto managed to get out of it for breath of air.

"*Cough cough* Man, I really need to get my closet cleaned up" Naruto muttered quietly before something hit him on the head "Ow! What the hell?!" Naruto yelled out as he rubbed his head.

Naruto turned to where it came from, and noticed a pendant on his old toys he used to play with when he was little.

Naruto got out of his pile of junk, and went over towards the pendant.

"Huh? What's a pendant doing here? I don't remember carrying one? Ah, well. I'll go ask Kushi-chan and she if she knows" Naruto said as he put the pendant in his pocket and got dressed and left the room.

* * *

*Downstairs*

* * *

Kushina was humming to herself as she was fixing everyone some breakfeast until she heard someone running down the stiars.

"Hey, Kushi-cha-ack!" Naruto said as he slipped.

Kushina turned around and saw her favorite child/lover handing towards her.

"N-Naru-kun?! What are yo-" Kushina didn't get a chance to finish as she watched Naruto's face land between her breasts.

The two were in slince for a moment before Kushina flushed heavly before she screamed.

"KYAAAAAA!" Kushina screamed out in surprise.

Everyone was awoke then at that moment, and they all rushed down stairs.

"What the hells going on?!" Ragna asked,

"Is it a fire?!" Noel asked.

"A break in?!" Lucy asked.

Kushina and Naruto sweat dropped and Kushina waved a hand.

"Don't worry, everyone. It was nothing. I was just surprised, that's all" Kushina said as she laughed nervously.

Everyone sighed in relief, before they went back upstairs to get dressed.

Kushina then turned towards Naruto.

"So, what there something you wanted to ask me?" Kushina asked him.

"Ah! Yes! I was wondering if you'd know why I have this!" Naruto said as he dug into his pocket and showed her the pendant.

Kushina looked at the pendant for a few minutes, before she realized something.

"Yes, I do. Remember when you were little and used to play with thre girls?" Kushina asked him.

Naruto tried his best to remember, but shook his head in response.

Kushina sighed at the answer.

"I figured as much. Well knowing them, they probably forgot the promise as well" Kushina said before she went back to her cooking leaving a confused Naruto.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

* * *

The three said ladies let out a sneeze while their friends looked over to them.

"Are you alright, Chitoge, Onodera, Marika?" Raku asked the three.

The three girls shook their heads.

"No, we''re fine, darling. Don't worry about us" Chitoge said trying to calm him.

"Are you sure, Mistress? Your not sick or anything, are you?" Tsugumi asked.

"I'm fine!" Chitoge said as the three girls where trying to calm each other down.

* * *

*Uzumaki Household*

* * *

"Kushi-chan!~ Why won't you tell me already?!" Naruto asked as he kept begging her to know why he had the pendant.

Kushina turned towards her confused lover and giggled.

"Here how about this, I'll call the school they are at, and I'll enroll you and the others there. And when we get there, we can stay for however long you want" Kushina said as she pinched his cheek cutely.

Naruto repeated 'ow, ow, ow' over and over until Kushina let go and cupped his face in her hands.

"My sweet little Naru-kun, promise me when we get there, you won't get into to many fights" Kushina pleaded as she staried into her lovers eyes.

Naruto saw how desperate she was when she said it, and he nodded.

"I will try" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled at him and kissed him on the lips letting her breasts touch his body.

Naruto was a bit surprsied at the sudden movement, but realixed and enjoyed the kiss.

After a few moments, Kushina broke the kiss.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. Oh, and when we get there, I have a little something I want to tell you" Kushina said as she smiled and peeked him on the cheek lovingly.

Naruto blushed but nodded in understanding.

Kushina smiled and gave him on more kiss on the lips and broke it.

"Good. Now go get ready, we're going to leave in a hour" Kushina told him lovingly before she peeked him on the cheek and went back to her cooking.

As Naruto walked out, he took one last glance at Kushina, and then he walked away.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

* * *

Chitoge sighed to herself as she got out of her bed and went towards her closet only to see a notebook falling out.

"Ouch! What the hell-" Chitoge started before she saw an her old diary she used to write in.

'My diary? How did it end up in here?' Chitoge thought to herself as she grabbed it and opened it.

_Chitoge: Age 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a really good day! When I was in the woods be myself, a wild dog came towards me and I slipped and failled on my knees waiting to be eaten, but a boy came to my rescue! After that day, I vowed to myself that I would always protect him like he always protect me!_

_Chitoge: Age 6_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went and saw you-know-who! Since he had a huge scratch on his head from saving me, I always stayed by his side until he got better._

_Chitoge: Age 8_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went and saw you-know-who again! I was to excited and rushed over there to see him. His parents as always were warm to me each time I came to see their son. After I chatted with them, I went to take on you-know-who!_

_Chitoge: Age 9_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day for me and my parents to leave, but before I left, I got to talk to the boy again and gave him a pendant while I kept a key, and one day when we met again, we promised each other to get married!_

When Chitoge read the line to herself, she spit out some of her coffee she was drinking, and just staried at the line she wrote.

'What the hell?! We promised to get married when we saw each other again?!' Chitoge thought to herself before she felt someone come from her window.

"Mistress!" Tsugumi said as she was hanging from her window upside down.

Chitoge flinched as she heard her voice.

"T-Tsugumi?! What is it?" Chitoge asked her as she faced her.

"Have you fogotten that dinner is ready? Master Claude has been calling for you, but he figured you had your door closed since you were taking a shower. So he wanted me to come check on you" Tsugumi said.

Chitoge's eyes went wide in realiztaion.

"S-Shit! I almost forgot! Tell him I'll be down shortly!" Chitoge said before she rushed to get change and stoped and looked back at Tsugumi.

"By the way...how are you hanging from my window?" Chitoge asked.

"Oh, I'm using my toes to keep hold of my balance" Tsugumi said.

Chitoge and Tsugumi looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, before Chitoge broke the slince.

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs!" Chitoge said before she ran off to her bathroom to get changed.

Tsugumi sighed before she realized she'd fogotten to say something to her mistress.

'Hm, I seem have to fogotten to mention that we were going to have new students tomorrow. Ah well, all will be worked out in due time' Tsugumi thought to herself before she hopped off of the roof and went towards the living room.

* * *

*The next morning*

* * *

Naruto and his ladies were walking through the streets of thier new home, since the guys said they would met up with them at their new school, and they noticed it was quite different then the one they were used to.

"This place looks alot different then Konoha" Sakura said as she was looking around.

Naruto nodded his hed in agreement.

"That it does, Sakura. But I just can't help but think that I've been here before" Naruto said as he also looked around.

Tsubaki looked at Naruto's neck and noticed some kind of pendant that was around him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. What's with that thing thats around your neck?" Tsubaki asked.

Naruto looked at her before he looked at the pendant that was around his neck.

"Oh, this? This is a pendant that I've kept ever since I was little, I suppose. I don't even remember why I had it. But I think it had something to do with making a promise to a certin girl before we parted ways" Naruto said as he was still trying to remember the promise and the girl.

The girls hummed as they understood where he was coming from.

"Well, I suppose we all have something in common, Naruto-kun" Orihime said with a smile.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Hime-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Rias cleared her throat before she talked.

"What she meant by that Naruto-kun, is we've all made promsies to either our loved ones, or to our friends" Rias said while Akeno nodded at her crimson red-haired friend.

"When it comes to our loved ones however, they always become to protective to thier younger siblings" Rukia said.

Saya sighed.

"I know what you mean. My brothers are just way to protective when it comes to me and my health" Saya said.

Naruto was about to comment, but he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry" Naruto said as he backed up and scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine. Are you new here?" The boy asked as he looked at Naruto and his ladies.

Naruto nodded.

"You could say that. My names Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Naruto asked as he holds his hand out for a shake.

"Raku Ichijo, nice to meet ya" Raku said as he shook it.

As they were walking towards the school, Naruto decided to ask Raku what it was like here.

"Hey, Raku, if you don't mind me asking, how is your life here?" Naruto asked his new friend.

Raku hummed while he was carrying his bag over his right shoulder.

"Well, since you guys seem to come from a different area of Japan, it's pretty much the same. Although we really never have any kind of wars here. The only wars you'll see if it happens, is the Yakuza, Beehive, and the Police" Raku told them as he sweat dropped at the thoguht of it happening.

Naruto and the girls sweat dropped as the thought came into their minds.

"So...it's pretty much a gang zone?" Naruto asked.

Raku sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much" Raku mumbled quietly but the Naruto and the girls heard him.

'Damn!' Everyone thought as they sweat dropped.

They finally arrived at the school, and Raku sighed deeply.

"Well, we're here. Now the fun part begins" Raku said sarcasticly before he walked in the school building with Naruto and the others following him.

* * *

*During Class*

* * *

Everyone was chating until the teacher came in.

"Alright, everyone. Settle down" The teacher said as she put her belongings on the teacher's desk.

Everyone did as they were told, and their teacher smiled at them.

"Very good, I have one quick announcement before we being class. We will be going on a camping trip this weekend, so make sure to pair up with a minimum of 5-6 people per group, alright?" The teacher kindly asked them.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied.

"Alright, then let us start our session" The teacher said as she began to write on the board.

* * *

*Saturday morning*

* * *

Everyone was outside in the school parking lot with their groups.

"You know, I've never really been on a school trip before" Naruto said as he had his arms crossed behind his head.

**1st Member: Naruto Uzumaki**

"Then get yourself ready for it" Raku said.

**2nd Member: Raku Ichijo**

"Although, this seems pretty nice since we can get to know more about each other" Rias said.

**3rd Member: Rias Gremory**

"She does have a point, darling. Don't look so glum!" Chitoge said.

**4th Member: Chitoge Kirisaki**

'Hm...this is nice, I just hope the Soul Society doesn't bother us on this trip' Rukia thought to herself.

**5th Member: Rukia Kuchiki**

"Whatever. We just need to get this over with" Ragna said.

**6th Member: Ragna the Bloodedge**

"Alright, did everyone find thier members?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied.

"Good, then let's get this field trip started!" The teacher said as everyone got onto their assigned bus and awaited their arrivel top the forest.

Chapter 12 End

* * *

**A/N And that is the end of Chapter 12! As you can see, Naruto and the others have arrived in the Nisekoi Universe, where the arc's will be taken place there from now on, and Mikasa will be appering in the next chapter as well as Naruto finally metting Zangetsu and his Hollow. And if you want, I can add more girls to Naruto's Harem, just tell me what girls you want, and I'll do my best to make it happen! Well, see you all next time!**


	13. Season 1: Chapter 13 Mood Swings Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series. **

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

As the group got to their destination, Naruto, Ragna, Raku, Chitoge, Rukia, &amp; Rias found their place they were staying at, and Chitoge looked in awe, along with the others.

"Wow! This is where we're staying?!" Chitoge asked amazed at how the room looked.

Ragna whistled as he looked around.

"I must say, this ain't have bad. What do you think, Naruto?" Ragna asked his friend.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, this place is damn sweet, if you ask me!" Naruto said in excitement.

The ladies of the Shinigami/Shinobi giggled.

"Well, why don't we take a look around while we have the time?" Rias asked the group.

Everyone turned towards her, then looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, I'm up for it. What about you guys?" Raku asked them.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto &amp; Ragna said in unusion.

"Sure, why not? It gives us something to do. What about you, Chitoge-san? You coming with us?" Rukia asked the girl.

Chitoge nodded.

"Sure. Just let me change first. And you three better not peek, espescially you, _darling_." Chitoge scowled at Raku before she went to change.

Raku sighed as he was figuring out that Chitoge still hates him for what he did last time.

"Whats up with her?" Naruto asked, since he was confused on what was going on.

"That...might be my fault." Raku answered.

Everyone turned towards him.

"What the hell did you do?" Ragna asked.

Raku laughed nervously.

"Well..." Raku started to tell what happend.

* * *

*Meanwhile In Soul Society*

* * *

The Captains were in the First Captain's meeting room, as Yamamoto was awaiting for Hitsugaya and Rangiku to arrive.

"Where the hell are they?" Soi Fon growled out.

"Now, now, don't be so grumpy in the morning, Soi Fon." Shunisui said to the 2nd Squad Captain.

Soi Fon glared at the lazy 8th Captain.

"Don't test me, Shunisui." Soi Fon stated before she turned away.

The other Captains looked at her, but stood quiet as Hitsugaya and Rangiku walked in.

"Captain Toshiro Hitugaya, and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Was your mission a secuss?" Yamamoto asked the two.

The said Captain and Lieutenant bowed to him, before they were ordered to rise.

"Sir, the mission to capture Rukia Kuchiki was a failure." Rangiku stated, while the other Captains looked at her with either wide eyes or of boredoom.

"A failure?" Yamamoto said with a raised brow.

"Yes, sir. Yes Matsumoto said, the mission was a complete failure. We were surrounded by 6th's Companys Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, former 12th Companys Captain Kisuke Urahara, former 10th Companys Captain, Kushina Uzumaki, and here is somethine I think you should know, her son the Substitute Soul Reaper, Naruto Uzumaki." Hitsugaya explained which caused everyone to break down in murmurs.

"Kushina had a child?" Ukitake asked as he was finding it hard to believe.

Kenpachi had a massive grin on his face.

'Oh, I will have fun fighting you, Naruto Uzumaki!' Kenpachi thought.

'Interesting...very interesting.' Mayuri thought.

Aizen just had his eyes closed as he was thinking on a new plan.

Gin and Tousen looked over to Aizen, but they kept silent. Not wanting the others Captains/Lieutenants about their plans.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto ordered as the whole place went dead silent. 'Kushina...what the hell have you been doing all these years?'

* * *

*Meanwhile: With Naruto, Ragna, &amp; Raku*

* * *

The boys were laying around in their room since the girls said they were having a girls night, but Naruto is in for one hell of a night...

"Oh, man! That Hot Spring was the best!" Naruto said as he flopped himself on the bed.

Ragna and Raku nodded in agreement as they sat themselves down.

"Yeah, it was perry good, unlike the Hot Spring in my world." Ragna said as he sweated from remembering.

Raku somewhat looked amazed at what he was reading.

"Huh," Raku began as the other boys turned their heads in his direction.

"What are you going on about now?" Ragna asked him.

"Well..." Raku started, but was cut off when Rias entered the room wearing a stripper uniform.

"Oh, Naru-kun~" Rias said seductively.

The boys blinked before they turned to see Rias standing their giving Naruto loving eyes, and they gained nosebleed at the sight.

"W-What the hell?" Ragna asked, not caring about the blood coming from his nose.

"R-Rias-chan? Why are you dressed like t-that?" Naruto shuttered out as he tried to wipe away the blood coming from his nose.

Rias giggled before she came over to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you come find out, big boy." Rias said as she lead Naruto to the other room, while leaving a dumb struck Ragna and Raku behind.

"NARUTO YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" The two yelled in unusion.

* * *

*In The Girls Room*

* * *

When Rias and Naruto got to the womens room, Naruto gained a nosebleed as all of his ladies were wearing strippers uniform.

"Oh, Naru-kun~ I'm glad you could come and join is tonight." Erza said as she came over to Naruto's other side and placed his left arm between her breasts, since Rias was holding onto his right arm.

Naruto tried not so hared to have another nosebleed, as he was trying his best to hold it back.

"While this is sexy in all, why are you here, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked as he faced his Mother/Lover.

"Hm? Oh, I wanted to see what this 'trip' was like, and next thing I knew, I'm here!" Kushina chripped happily.

Naruto sweat dropped at his first lover, but decided to shake it off.

"Okay...but where is Chitoge? I don't see her here?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Oh, we had her go hang out with some of her friends." Mira explained to him.

Naruto blinked but nodded nonetheless.

"Thats understandable, I suppose. So, why did you want me to come here, Rias-chan?" Naruto asked the crimson haired beauty.

The said crimson haired woman giggled at her boyfriend.

"Well, Naru-kun, we wanted to spend some time with you alone, and only you. And you wouldn't want to leave us all alone, would you?" Rias asked with puppy dog eyes, while the other girls followed.

Naruto gulped, but nodded as he gave in. No one can resist those cute puppy eyes.

The girls smiled at their boyfriend, and Kushina got up.

"Great, then lets get started, shall we?" Kushina said seductively as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him closer to her, as well as grabbin Rias' hand. "Your joining us to, Rias."

Rias cheeks went crimson as her hair, but nodded and as she and the two Uzumaki's walked towards the bed.

**Warning: Naruto/Kushina/Rias Lemon**

As Naruto was pushed onto the bed, Kushina &amp; Rias crawled onto the bed and made their way towards him, while ignoring the pissed off Ragna &amp; Raku that were in the other room.

When the two got to their lover, Rias was on the side of him, while Kushina got on top of him looking right into his violet eyes.

'...Shit! I don't care whats either wrong or right as of now! I can't stop loving Mom! Shes to damn hot! Dad, you picked on hell of a woman!' Naruto thought in his head as he was in his own little world.

Kushina saw him dreaming about her, and her cheeks went red before she giggled and leaned in to kiss Naruto on the lips.

As the two were making out, Rias got up from her spot, and got behind Kushina and groped her breasts, which caused her to moan in delight.

As she broke the kiss, Kushina faced Rias and gave her a smile, then she kissed her on the lips, which Rias's cheeks went crimson as her hair, but she shook it off and started to enjoy the kiss she was given.

Naruto almost gained a nosebleed at the sight in front of him, two girls were making out in front of him! Any guy would die to see this!

Speaking of guys, Naruto hasn't heard anything from Ragan or Raku these last few minutes, he figured they either went to bed, or they stormed off somewhere and met up with the guys.

But right now, Naruto didn't care. He was in the middle of paradise! Speaking of paradise, while he, Kushina, and Rias were making love, the rest of the girls were dancing to a song they were enjoying.

When the two ladies broke their kiss, they turned back to their future husband, and as he looked back, the two stripped each other off.

At this point, Naruto gained a major nosebleed as he watched very large E-cup breasts bounce in front of him as they got their freedom, and as their ass swinged when they took their panties off and threw it at the wall along with their bras.

The two ladies of the lucky Substitute Shinigami laid on each side of his stomach, and they each peeked him on the cheek as they rubbed their hands on his chest and pulled his shirt off and threw it near their bras and panties.

'Ugh...! If they keep this up, I won't be able to hold back!' Naruto thought as Kurama's chakra began to form on him.

* * *

*Inside Naruto's Mindscape*

* * *

**Yukihime blinked as she saw this.**

**"Kurama-chan, whats going on? Why is Naru-kun gaining some of your power?" Yukihime asked.**

**Kurama blinked as well.**

**"I'm not sure, maybe it has to do with my other half that was sealed away?" Kurama said as she was trying to remember what happend 13 years ago.**

**A new voice decided to join the two.**

**"Thats probably because his Hallow powers are reacting." ? said.**

**The two older women turned towards the voice.**

**"Who the hell are you?" The girls demanded.**

**A pair of sunglasses looked at them while the white one stood silent.**

**"His name, is Hichigo." ? said as he pointed to the white-like-hollow. "And my name...is Zangetsu."**

* * *

*Outside Naruto's Mindscape*

* * *

"RRRRAAAWWWRRR!" Naruto scaremed out as Kurama's darker half was begining to take over.

The girls stopped at what they were doing, and each and everyone of them turned towards their boyfriend.

"Naruto...kun?" Orihime asked as she was wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Naruto's eyes glew red, and he took advantage of all of his women, and threw them one the bed, or onto the floor.

"Oh my..." Yoruichi said as she herself was getting a bit embarrased.

"T-This is embarrasing..." Lucy whimpered out.

"..." Sakura didn't respond since she was to embarrased by the sudden action.

Naruto turned towards Kushina, who flinched as she saw him and she started to sweat.

'Oh boy...I have a felling neiter of us will be able to walk for weeks after this.' Kushina thought to herself before she felt Naruto jump onto her. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

*The Next Morning: Near The Forest*

* * *

A girl with black hair and silver eyes groaned as she got up and rubbed her head.

"Ow...that was one hell of a fight me and Eren put up." The girl mumbled quietly before she took to her surroundings.

'...Where the hell am I? I'm not in my world anymore! And I don't sense either Eren or Armin here either! What the hell is going on?!' The girl thought as she ran off to find some answers.

* * *

*With Naruto &amp; Gang*

* * *

Naruto groaned as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Ow...what the hell...happend..." Naruto began before he was shut up as he looked around to see all of his ladies naked and resting either near him, or on each other.

'...What the hell happend last night?' Naruto wondered before he heard a voice.

**"You don't remember what happend last night, Naruto-kun?" Kurama asked through her yawn, but couldn't get up since her ass and legs hurt from the fuck she got from Naruto.**

Naruto's eyes went wide, and looked at her in worry.

_"K-Kurama-chan! Are you alright?! What the hell happend to you?!" Naruto asked his mate._

**"Shes right you know, Naruto-kun. I thought you were smater then this" Yukihime said as she was on the ground as well do to the pain she was in.**

_"Y-Yukihime?! Seriously, what the hell is going on?!" Naruto asked them but got no response. "Uh...girls? Please tell me whats going on?"_

**"..." The two ladies didn't say anything, since they were angry with him.**

_"Girls?" Naruto asked worried._

**"Just shut the fuck up and don't talk to us for awhile." Kurama ordered before she went back to sleep along with Yukihime.**

Naruto blinked at what Kurama said.

'W-What the hell did I do?' Naruto wondered, as he was now starting to worry until he felt alot of killing intent around him, and when he turned, he saw each of his ladies glaring at him.

'Shit!' Naruto thought before he smiled nervously.

"H-Hey, girls. Good morning."

"Shut the hell up and get us some food." Erza stated with cold eyes.

Naruto blinked.

"H-Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You heard the girl! Get us some damn food, _now_!" Kushina ordered her Son/Lover.

Not wanting to be told twice, Naruto quickly got up and went to find something to cook for the girls.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'

Chapter 13 End

* * *

**A/N Uh oh, it looks like the girls are in their moods, and if they are, it seems like Naruto got them all pregnant. How will Naruto deal with angry women? Find out next time! Oh yeah, their will be a spin off to this story coming out in either November, or late December. I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Next time: Naruto VS Uryu**


	14. Season 1:Chapter 14 - Mod Soul Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Mod Soul Part 1

* * *

Flopping down onto the chair, Naruto sighed in exhaustion, as the guys stared at him with a smirk on their faces.

"You seem tired, Naruto." Ragna said with a smirk.

"...Fuck...you...you try taking care of impregnate women!" Naruto growled at him as he faced him.

"All jokes aside, have you guys heard theres going to be a festival placed here?" Raku asked them as the two looked at him.

"Festival? What kind of festival?" Ragna asked with a raised brow.

"It's a kind of festival that you take girls to, though I doubt none of Naruto's girlfirends want to be separated from him." Raku said with a smirk.

"...Fuck off."

"I don't plan on going. Not like I have a girl anyway." Ragna said as he walked off.

"That's your own fault for becoming a Grim Reaper and a S-Rank criminal!" Naruto called out to him as Ragna gave him the fuck you sign as he continued walking.

"So Naruto, do you plan on going?" Raku asked him as Naruto gave a sigh.

"Might as well. It couldn't hurt to see what they will have at this 'festival', considering I've never went to one before." Naruto truthfully said as Raku rose a brow.

"You _never _seen a festival before?" Raku asked him.

"No. When I was little, I would always get beaten to death since I have the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of me, and Kaa-chan would always have to treat me afterwords." Naruto told him as Raku gave him a sad expression.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Raku said as Naruto waved him off.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you fault. Besides, I gotten used to of having Kyuubi-chan inside of me." Naruto told him as he didn't notice Kurama blush at the comment.

After Naruto spoke, they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you guys busy?" Chitoge asked as she walked in with Tsugumi by her side.

"Nope. We just got done talking. What's up?" Naruto asked the other blond in the room.

Chitoge started to fidget, as Naruto and Raku looked at her with questionable expressions.

"Hey Chitoge, you okay?" Raku asked her as she glared at him before smiling towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, would you mind coming with me and Tsugumi to the Hot Springs? Me, Tsugumi, Marika and Kosaki thought we should get to know you better since you just arrived here." Chitoge said as Tsugumi's cheeks went red at the sight of the boy, while Naruto blinked before nodded his head.

"Sure, I don't mind. As long as it's find with you girls." Naruto said as Raku's jaw hit the ground.

"Of course we don't mind, right, Tsugumi?" Chitoge asked as she faced her blushing friend.

"H-Hai, Mistress." Tsugumi muttered in a shy tone.

"W-Wait a minute! Did you say that Onodera was going with you?!" Raku asked her.

Chitoge sighed before she nodded her head.

"I did, _darling_. And don't even think about spying on us, because if you do..." Chitoge started as she walked towards Raku before whispering into his ear in a demonic voice, **"I will _kill _you." **Raku felt blots of sweet rolling down him at the tone of her voice.

Seeing his scared face, Chitoge saw that she made her point. She stepped back and grabbed Naruto's and Tsugumi's hand with a smile.

"Come on, you two! We can't keep Marika and Kosaki waiting!" Chitoge said as she ran off while dragging a helpless Naruto and a blushing Tsugumi with her.

* * *

Meanwhile...at an unknown location

* * *

A girl with long white hair watched from above as she saw the blond boy walking with two other women. The woman continued to watch as a voice from her rosary.

_"Ura! What are you doing?! Shouldn't we be finding out where we are?!" A woman with pink hair asked her Inner self._

The girl known as Inner Moka sighed.

"Be quiet, Oto. I know we are supposed to look for a way to get back to our world, but I also found our true mate." Inner Moka said to her Outer self.

_Outer Moka blinked in confusion._

_"Huh? But I thought-"_

"Did you really think I was going to let a _human _be our mate, Oto? I never thought of that human as our mate in the first place." Inner Moka cut off her Outer with a growl at the thought of the human back in their world.

_"...So what power are you sensing from this person?" Outer Moka asked._

"...This one is not a normal human. He has some dark power inside of him that I'm not sure what it is. But, I have a felling he'll be the perfect mate for the both of us." Inner Moka said before she disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile...Back with Naruto and the girls

* * *

Naruto sighed as he leaned himself against the edge as he felt the hot water splash onto him.

"This is the life..." Naruto muttered before he heard footsteps.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto-kun?" Chitoge asked him as she stepped closer.

Naruto turned around to see Chitoge, Tsugumi, Marika and Kosaki standing there with robs covering their bodies.

"Never felt better." Was Naruto's response as Chitoge smiled.

"Good. We're coming in." Chitoge stated as she and the girls undid their bath robes as Naruto gained a nosebleed.

"W-wait! Isn't there supposed to be the girls spring on the other side?!" Naruto asked them as the girls giggled.

"There is, but we decided to come here since theres no one else but us here." Chitoge said with the girls agreeing with her.

Naruto sighed before he shrugged.

"Fine. Come make yourselves comfortable." Naruto said as the girls got in.

Chitoge was on his right side, while Marika was onh is left, and Tsugumi and Kosaki leaning against his chest.

"So your the famous Naruto Uzumaki Chitoge has been going on about?" Marika asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"That's me. Although, I can't help but ask this, do you girls know what this is?" Naruto asked her as he held up a pendant for them to see.

"Isn't that a..." Kosaki started as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, a pendant. I found it in my closet the other day, and my mother told me it had something to do with me making a promise with a girl when I was little. Though I can't seem to remember who it was exactly." Naruto told them as he sat the pendant down.

"You know, the Misterss's boyfriend has something similar to yours, isn't that right, Mistress?" Tsugumi asked as she looked at the blond girl.

"I don't think of Bean Sprout as my boyfriend." Chitoge said with a huff at the mention of _his _name.

"Oh? Then who _do _you think as a boyfriend?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

Chitoge giggled before she rubs her hand across his chest.

"You."

Naruto blinked but before he could say anything, Chitoge pulled him into a kiss.

While he was being kissed by Chitoge, Marika licked around Naruto's ear before licking the insides, while Tsugumi and Kosaki licked and kissed his chest.

'Ugh...this fells so good!' Naruto thought in his head.

Breaking the kiss, Chitoge looked at him with a smile.

"Did you like that?" Chitoge asked him, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Good, after the festival, me and the girls will give you a ride to remember." She said as the girls pulled away before each kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

As they left, Naruto let out a sigh.

"I have a felling I won't be able to make it through that night." Naruto grumbled to himself before he picked up his things and left to get ready for the festival.

* * *

Back at the house

* * *

As Naruto entered the house, he was immediately tackeled to the ground.

"Ugh, what the hell-" Naruto began before he looked up to see a angry Kushina looking at him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kushina demanded as Naruto started to sweat.

"Um...I was out get some kimonos for you and the girls for the festival tonight." Naruto said as he didn't want his mother to know about the trip at the hot springs with Chitoge and the girls.

Kushina's eyes seem to soften before she sighed.

"Could you at least let me know before you go out next time? I was worried sick about you when you left." Kushina told him as tears strolled down her cheeks.

Seeing as how he mad her upset, Naruto got off the ground and wiped away the tears.

"Sorry, I promise I'll let you know where I'm going the next time." Naruto told her as Kushina silenty cried into his chest.

After a few minutes of crying, Kushina calmed down as Rukia walked into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rukia asked as she tilted her head.

Naruto shook his head and kissed Kushina on the lips before facing Rukia.

"No. What's up?" Naruto asked her as Rukia looked at her phone.

"We have a problem. I'm going to need you for the whole day and come with me on Hollow hunting." Rukia said as Naruto eyes went wide.

"But the festival-! God damn it! What about my body?! I can't just leave it here!" Naruto said as Rukia sighed before she took out a mod soul.

"That's where this comes in. I got this from Urahara before we came to stay here for a week. After him messing up my order, he forced me to take one of these so your body can walk around while you and I are hunting and killing Hollows." Rukia explained as Naruto gave a deep sigh.

"Fine, I don't have a choice in the matter. So do I just throw it into my mouth and my Soul comes out of my body?" Naruto asked as he was handed the mod soul.

Rukia nodded her head. "Yes, just pop it into your mouth in the your Soul will come out while the mod takes over your body."

Naruto sighed before he poped the mod soul into his mouth, and within seconds, he was in his Soul Reaper form.

"Holy shit, it actually worked." Naruto muttered as he looked at his body as it raised itself up.

"Greetings! My name is Naruto Uzumaki Kurosaki! My hobbies are to pick up girls and have sex with them 24/7!" 'Naruto' said as Naruto's eyebrows twitched, while Kushina's cheeks went red as her hair, while Rukia paid no attention to the sudden outburst.

"What the hell?! That's not my hobbie!" Naruto growled out as Rukia grabbed him by the ear.

"This is no time to complain, let's go." Rukia said as she dragged Naruto off.

"He won't fool anybody! Hey, me! Don't do anything funny while I'm gone, got it?!" Naruto yelled out to 'Naruto' as the said boy watched them leave with a smile.

"Don't worry, Master!" 'Naruto' said as Naruto and Rukia were out of sight, he gained a smirk on his face. "Take your time..."

* * *

Mod Soul Part 1 End

* * *

**Upcoming Chapters:**

**Chapter 15 - Mod Soul Part 2**

**Chapter 16 - Meeting A Vampire**

**Chapter 17 - Back Home**

**Chapter 18 - Grand Fisher**

**Chapter 19 - Naruto Vs Uryu**

**Chapter 20 - Rukia's Capture**


	15. Season 1: Chapter 15 - Mod Soul Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 15: Mod Soul Part 2

* * *

After taking care of the Hollow, Naruto and Rukia were running towards their apartment with Rukia on Naruto's back as he was running from building to building.

"What's the rush? That Hollow was easy for you to take care of." Rukia said to him.

"I just have a bad felling about leaving that soul alone in my body with the girls there." Naruto told her before he threw open the door to their apartment and they saw Kushina sitting in a chair eating a sand which.

"Naru-kun, your back." Kushina said as she faced her boyfriend.

"Kushi-hime, have you seen that soul in my body?" Naruto asked her as Rukia got off of him.

"Hm, last I saw him was when he took off after you and Rukia left." Kushina told him, as Naruto growled to himself and turned to run out the door.

"Naruto! Where are you going?!" Rukia called after him.

"Stay there! I'll be right back!" Naruto said to her as he ran off while Rukia sighed.

"He's a baka..." Rukia muttered quietly.

"Yes, but he's our baka." Kushina giggled, while Rukia chuckled a little.

"Indeed..."

* * *

Naruto ran from building to building as he was looking everywhere the soul could have gone to. Stopping, Naruto searched the area he was at.

"Where the hell did he go?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around the area.

Naruto was about to take off again before he sensed his body fighting a Hollow.

"Damn him!" Naruto cursed before he jumped from building to building to get to his body.

* * *

The soul within Naruto's body was currently fighting a Hollow he had sensed not to far away. Growling, the soul ran towards the Hollow to kick him, but the Hollow hit him and the soul was slowly moving towards the edge. Before he could fall, Naruto appeared and grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my body, you idiot?!" Naruto asked the soul before he made a sign and a Shadow Clone appeared beside it's creator and ran towards the Hollow to defeat it grabbing Yukihime and his fathers sword in the process.

While his Clone was taking care of the Hollow, Naruto pulled up the Soul and glared at him as he spoke.

"You better have a good explanation for almost killing my body." Naruto stated, while 'Naruto' sighed and scratched his head before starting his story.

"A long time ago, I was created with my brothers and sisters. I was put into the good souls by mistake, that how I ended up with you. I never had a body before, so I wanted to have some fun while it lasted, but that doesn't seem to be the case." 'Naruto' explained to Naruto, who had listened to his story.

"So...you where created and put into the good souls by mistake?" Naruto asked him, making the soul nod it's head, while Naruto sighed.

'This is not good.' Naruto thought to himself.

**"What are you talking about, Naru-kun?" Kurama asked him as she yawned.**

'Hey, sleeping beauty. And what I mean is a bad soul is running around in my body, won't Hat-and-Clogs try to take it away when he sees it?' Naruto asked her and his Zanpakuto, who had been listening to the souls story.

**"He shouldn't, not as long as you gave him an explanation on why it's here. Rukia did buy him, so you should keep him, so that way no one will know your body's gone missing if something happens." Yukihime explained to him, while Kurama nodded her head in agreement at her thought.**

'Fair enough.' Naruto said before he closed off the link and looked back to the waiting soul.

"Look, I'm going to have to tell Hat-and-Clogs about you, but I'll give him an explanation to make him let me keep you if something were to happen. Just as long as you promise not to use my body for your perverted thoughts. Deal?" Naruto asked the soul, who nodded it's head.

"Deal." 'Naruto' said.

"Good. Now let's go home and see if Rukia can get you out of my body so I can get back into it." Naruto said as his Clone had disappeared and he and the soul walked off to Naruto's and the girls apartment, not realizing a shadow watching over them before it disappeared.

* * *

Naruto sighed the next morning as he taped on his desk as he waited for the other students so class could start.

"Good morning, Naru-kun." Chitoge chirped happily as she took a seat next to the red head.

"Hm? Oh, mornin', Chitoge." Naruto said with a friendly smile.

"What have you been up to yesterday?" Chitoge asked him, as Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, nothing too important." Naruto told her, as he recalled yesterdays events when he and Rukia went looking for things to put the soul in, but all they could find was a lion and decided to name it 'Kon'.

While the two where chatting, Tsugumi, Kosaki, and Marika, all walked into the room.

"Good morning Mistress, Naru-kun." Tsugumi greeted to them.

"Good morning Chitoge, Naru-kun." Kosaki greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Good morning Chitoge, Naru-dearest.' Marika greeted.

'Naru-dearest?' Shaking his head, Naruto put on a smile.

'Mornin' Tsugumi, Kosaki, Marika." Naruto said to them with a wave.

"Good morning Tsugumi, Kosaki, Marika." Chitoge said with a smile.

"Have you guys heard we'll be getting two new students today?" Kosaki asked them, while the others looked towards her.

"Two new students?" Naruto asked, as Kosaki nodded her head.

"Yeah, they both look kind of alike so they might be sisters, I could be wrong, though." Kosaki told them as the bell rang.

"Well, whoever they are, I'm sure we'll find out soon." Naruto told them as the students started coming in and took their seats.

"Good morning, class. As you all may have heard, we have two new students joining us today. Why don't you ladies come in and introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked them, as the door opened to show a pink haired and a white haired woman walking into the class room.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you all." The pink haired girl said with a bow.

"My name is Ura Akashiya. And before any of you ask if we could date you, we are only interested in a man named Kurosaki Naruto. He is to be our future husband." The white haired girl said.

The entire class was silent before they all stood up and yelled.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Chapter 15 End

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! long awaited 15th Chapter to this Saga. Sorry for the long wait, but I promise to work on this story for awhile since a lot of people are wanting it to come back. It may have been short, but starting next Chapter, I'll see how far it goes and not make it as short. The next Chapter should be out by next Friday. I'll see you all next time!**

**Next Chapter: Meeting The Vampire Siblings**


End file.
